My Boyfriend Is A Pop Star
by Sovereign64
Summary: Masaomi Kida is a famous teenage J-pop singer who has everything. Fame, fortune and a loving family. But despite all that, can he win the heart of a female loner who despises celebrities? Kida X OC COMPLETE
1. Shining Kida

**Sovereign: I've been wanting to write a Durarara fanfic for a long time and now, I finally publish it. XD I hope you all enjoy this story. ^^**

**Summary: Masaomi Kida is a famous teenage J-pop singer who has everything. Fame, fortune and a loving family. But despite all that, can he win the heart of a female loner who despises celebrities?**

_**My Boyfriend Is A Pop Star**_

_**Chapter 1: Shining Kida**_

There was a concert going on in a stadium in Ikebukuro. The stadium was packed with fans, mostly girls. Most of them were holding light sticks and standing in front of a huge stage with bright lighting. Everyone present in the stadium is chanting the name of a certain person.

"Kida! Kida! Kida! Kida!"

Meanwhile, things are very busy at the backstage.

"2 minutes everybody!" A crew member exclaimed to everybody while holding a clipboard.

"Where's Kida?" Another crew member asked.

"Somebody get him!"

"I'm on it!" One crew member replied and hurriedly rushes over to the dressing room which belongs to the star of the night. He knocks on the door. "Kida! You're up in 2 minutes! Hurry up!"

"Understood." A voice replied. A few seconds later, an 18-year old boy steps out of the room, dressed in a black leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. The boy also has short dark blonde hair and golden eyes. He was Masaomi Kida, one of the most famous teenage pop stars in Japan and tonight, he will be performing his one and only night concert in Ikebukuro.

Kida lifts his head up when he could hear the thunderous chanting from his fans from backstage. He smiled as he adjusts his collar. "Well then, let's give them one hell of a performance."

"30 seconds!"

Kida walks over to a platform. He stands at the middle and hangs his head low. When everything is set, a crew member makes the final countdown.

"Starting in 5…4…3…2…1!"

The platform moves up and brings Kida to the surface. Upon seeing him onstage, the entire stadium erupted with cheers and several fangirls are swooning over the sight of him. Kida places his left hand on his headphone and the cheering dies down for a moment when he starts to sing.

_**Dobunezumi mitai ni utsukushiku naritai**__**  
shashin ni wa utsuranai utsukushisa ga aru kara**_

Kida lifts his head up and smirks. He swings his right arm down, causing huge fireworks to go off from behind him, which causes everybody present in the stadium to erupt in cheers again.

_**Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda,  
Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda**_

When Kida finishes singing the first chorus, he dances as he sings while his fans pump their fists and light sticks up along with him.

_**Moshimo boku ga itsuka kimi to deai hanashiau nara**__**  
sonna toki wa douka ai no imi o shittekudasai**_

_**Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda,  
Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda**_

_**Dobunezumi mitai ni dare yori mo yasashii**__**  
Dobunezumi mitai ni nani yori mo atatakaku**_

_**Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda,  
Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda**_

_**Moshimo boku ga itsuka kimi to deai hanashiau nara**__**  
sonna toki wa douka ai no imi o shitte kudasai**_

_**ai ja nakutemo koi ja nakutemo kimi o hanashi wa shinai**__**  
keshite makenai tsuyoi chikara o boku ga hitotsu dake motsu**_

_**Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda,  
Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda**_

_**Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda,  
Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda**_

_**Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda,  
Rinda Rinda, Rinda Rinda Rinda Woooaaahhh!**_

When he finished singing, everybody present in the stadium cheered louder and applauded. One person in the stadium however, isn't enjoying the night so far.

"UGH! CAN THIS PLACE GET ANY NOISIER?!" A girl yelled as she covered her ears but her yell is overwhelmed by the huge cheers. She is 18 years of age and has red shoulder length hair with blue eyes and dresses up in a white jacket with a blue blouse underneath it, black gloves, black elbow pads, a brown belt with a silver buckle around her waist, blue jeans and black boots. Her name was Kasumi Kinomoto.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?! THIS IS A CONCERT!" Another girl whom is next to Kasumi yelled with a huge smile on her face. The girl is also 18-years old, has black bowl cut hair, maroon eyes and wears glasses, a black jacket, black skirt, black socks and black shoes. Her name was Anri Sonohara, Kasumi's friend. Kasumi could barely hear her voice.

"COME ON KASUMI! WHY THE ANNOYED LOOK?! YOU SHOULD BE ENJOYING YOURSELF! WE'RE IN A MASAOMI KIDA CONCERT!" Another boy whom is standing next to Anri yelled to Kasumi. The boy is also 18 years of age and has short black hair, grey eyes and wears a white jacket with long green sleeves, grey pants and red shoes. His name was Mikado Ryugamine, another friend of Kasumi.

Kasumi groaned in annoyance and rolls her eyes. "You guys don't understand…" She muttered to herself.

"WHAT?!" Anri and Mikado both yelled in unison.

"Thank you! Thank you very much you wonderful people." Kida said as he bowed down before everyone. "Now then, let's move on to our next song and I hope you all have a great time tonight. My next song you guys are wondering, it's Butterfly on my Right Shoulder."

The fans cheered as the music plays and Kida starts his next performance. Anri let out a yell while Mikado places his fingers into his mouth and whistles. Kasumi on the other hand, just looks peeved as she folds her arms.

* * *

Two hours later, the concert is over and everybody walks out of the stadium, many of them chatting to each other how much they enjoyed the concert.

Kasumi let out a moan as she stretches out her arms as she, Anri and Mikado walk out of the stadium.

"Thank God it's finally over!" Kasumi said as she droops her arms tiredly. "Come on guys, let's head to the nearest 7-eleven and get ourselves a drink. I'm thirsty and tired!"

"Wasn't the concert spectacular or what?" Anri asked Mikado.

"It sure was." Mikado smiled at her.

"Hey guys, didn't you even listen to me?" Kasumi turns to the both of them in annoyance.

"Come on Kasumi, you should at least find the performance amazing." Anri said, smiling at Kasumi.

"Tch. Anri, haven't you forgotten? The only reason why I joined you it's because I'm one of your only friends." Kasumi said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"EVERYBODY! IT'S KIDA'S CAR!"

Kasumi turns around and watched as hundreds of fangirls immediately rush over to the side of the road and see a black limousine driving down the streets.

"Geez, Ikebukuro is full of insane women." Kasumi said, rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, inside the limousine, Kida keeps his face straight trying to avoid eye contact with his fans.

"So Kida, what's next on our schedule?" The driver asked as he controls the car. The driver has brown hair and wears glasses. His name was Shinra.

"Well…" Kida lays back on his seat and places his hands on the back of his head. "Is it okay if we stay here for a month or so? It's been a long time since I've return back home."

"Whatever you say." Shinra smiled. "Let's go home, son."

Kida smiled back at him. "Thanks dad. I really can't wait to see mom again."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: That was the first chapter everyone. If you are wondering who Kasumi is, she's my OC and hope you don't mind reading a KidaXOC fanfic. :) If you are wondering how Kasumi looks like, look at the fanfic cover or go to my Deviantart. ;)**

**Stay tune for the next chapter and read and review!**


	2. Life of Kasumi

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter. I would like to thank SweetDreams21 for reviewing the last chapter. She's the only one who did so. *Sobs***

_**Chapter 2: Life of Kasumi**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Kasumi groans as she places her hand on the alarm clock at her bedside. She opens her eyes to see the clock says '6.30 AM'. That is when she has to get up from bed. Kasumi rose up from her bed and rubs her eyes. She removes the blanket, gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. After having a warm shower, she puts on her usual blue blouse, white jacket, brown belt, blue jeans and black boots. When she steps out of the bathroom, she heads downstairs.

"Good morning Kasumi, had a good sleep?" Her mother asked sweetly from the kitchen as she removes the lid from her rice cooker, letting out huge amounts of air and the rice's fragrant smell.

"Not really. Still worn out from last night's concert." Kasumi said as she stretches out her arms.

"You are very fortunate that you have a friend who allows you to come along with her to the concert." Her mother smiled as she uses a ladle to scoop up some rice and places it in Kasumi's bowl.

"No mom. She forced me to. I don't even like J-pop." Kasumi said, placing her arms and resting her head on the table. Her mother walks over to her and places the bowl of rice in front of her.

"Oh, why not?" Her mother asked.

"Because I hate celebrities! And why I hate celebrities? Because they are rich people and all rich people are disgusting!" Kasumi turns her head and narrows her eyes. "Like _him_."

Her mother frowned a bit and paused for a moment. Then she spoke up, "Hurry up Kasumi, you don't want to be late for work."

"Understood mom." Kasumi turns back to her bowl of rice, picks up her chopsticks and spoon and starts eating. She has a long day ahead.

* * *

"Oh Celty! Rise and shine!" Shinra yelled as he removes the curtains from their room windows. The sun rays got into Celty's face, causing her to wake up. After removing the covers, Celty gets up from her bed and adjusts her helmet.

Shinra turns to his wife and smiled. "So Celty honey, what are we going to do today?"

Celty picks up her iPhone which was placed at her bedside and types a message on it. After finishing typing, she shows her phone to Shinra.

'_**Shut up and give me the grocery list. We will decide what we will do for the rest of the day later.'**_

"Yes ma'am!" Shinra said as he gave a salute to his wife before walking over to his desk and grabs the grocery list. He hands it to Celty. Celty then types a message on her phone again, and then shows it to her husband.

'_**What happened to my carrot juice? I just bought a new bottle yesterday before you and Kida returned home last night!'**_

"Ooooooohhh…" Shinra scratches the back of his head. "Well…about that…"

Celty types another message on her phone and shows it to Shinra.

'_**You found it lying on the table and you thought nobody would drink it so you went to take it.'**_

Shinra shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I was going to say."

Celty curls her other hand into a fist and clenches it tightly as her body shakes in anger.

"Woah!" Shinra backs away while holding up his hands. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Celty types another message and shows it to Shinra. _**'Now I know why I felt so peaceful when you left Ikebukuro, Shinra.'**_

Just then, Kida walks into the room and yelled, "Good morning mom and dad!"

"Oh Kida!" Shinra cried melodramatically as he fell to his knees. "Thank goodness you are here! Please reason with your mother!"

"What's going on mom?" Kida asked Celty. Celty types another message on her phone and shows it to her son.

'_**Your dad did something stupid again. But anyways, what are you doing here?'**_

"Oh, I just want to tell you that I'm heading off." Kida said with a smile.

Celty let out a sigh._ 'Of course, going out early in the morning. That's what he usually does.' _Celty types another message on her phone and shows it to Kida.

'_**Come back home before dinner, alright? Love you, Kida'**_

Kida nods his head. "Okay and love you too, mom!"

"What? Just your mom?" Shinra asked, sounding hoarse. Kida turns to his father and chuckled.

"Yes, you too, dad. Bye!" Kida waves his hand before leaving and closing the door.

Shinra turns to Celty and said solemnly, "Are you still going to keep that secret from him, Celty?"

Celty let out another sigh and types another message. She shows her phone to Shinra, _**'I will tell him…when the time is right.'**_

"Yes." Shinra nods his head as he gets up from the floor and straightens his coat. "Of course."

* * *

Kida yawns as he steps out of elevator. He is now wearing a fedora hat, a pair of sunglasses, light blue t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, an outfit that none of his fans or the paparazzi will recognize him in. He walks through the car park until he walks over to an expensive-looking white convertible. Kida hops over the car door and into his car. He takes out his car keys and plugs into the keyhole. He turns it and starts up his car.

As he drives out of the car park, he turns on his radio and the DJ announced, "Last night, Masaomi Kida sang out to a sold-out concert right here in Ikebukuro!"

Kida smiled as he adjusts and looks into his car's rear-view mirror. "Yup…that's me." He said.

* * *

After putting on her work outfit, Kasumi grabs a cup and walks over to a coffeemaker. Working as a Starbucks waitress and being a high school student at the same time isn't easy. After her father left her and her mother, Kasumi has to provide money to deal with their financial problems.

Not only they needed money to pay monthly bills, they also need to pay for Kasumi's school tuition fees and buy groceries. To make things worse, her mother herself is suffering from an illness that makes her bones weak. It's been three months now and she isn't getting any better so buying medicine for her is a must too.

None of this would have happened if it wasn't for her stupid former father. Her father was a rich businessman who provided his family everything but when she reached the age of 14, she and her mother discovered that he had a mistress and has been spending most of their money on women and gambling. This immediately led a divorce between her parents and since then, she and her mother live in a life of hardship and Kasumi holds a grudge against rich men.

"Kasumi! Have you filled up the cappuccino yet?" Co-worker Mika yelled.

"What?" Kasumi finally snap out of her thoughts and frustration and looks down at the cup to see that it's still empty. "Sorry!" She said apologetically before she finally starts filling up the cup with cappuccino. After that, she closes the cup with a plastic lid and walks over to Mika, who takes the cup and hands it to the customer.

"Here you go! Thank you and please come again soon!" Mika said. She takes the payment from the customer and he walks off.

Mika turns to Kasumi and said to her, "Kasumi, are you alright?"

"Yeah fine." Kasumi said as she places her hand at the side of her hip.

"How about you go around and take people's orders? I'll work behind the counters today." Mika smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Kasumi shrugs before walking off. Mika snickered.

'_That should punish her. I still can't believe she gets to go to the concert with Anri and Mikado last night and not me.' _She thought while smiling.

Meanwhile, Kida arrives outside Starbucks. He parks his car near the side of the road and looks at himself on the rear-view mirror to make sure his face and head is completely hidden. After that, he gets out of the car and walks into Starbucks. Kida smiles as he smells the delicious smell of coffee. To him, coffee is the greatest invention known to man.

Mika watched in awe as Kasumi was speeding away, zooming from table to table as she gives out refills and hot steaming coffee. "She isn't human." Mika commented to herself.

Just then, Kida walks over to the counter and said to Mika, "Hello there."

Mika smiled at him. "Hi! What would you like to order, sir?"

"I wish to have a cup of ice Latte please." Kida said, nodding his head. Thankfully, Mika didn't recognize him with the hat and sunglasses.

"Okay! One cup of ice Latte, coming right up! Please take a seat while we will bring it to you."

"Thank you." Kida turns around and walks out of Starbucks. He walks over to one of the empty tables placed outside and sits down on the chair, waiting for his order.

"Kasumi!" Mika called out to her. Kasumi walks over to her, feeling tired.

"Yes?" Kasumi said panting.

"I need you to give this drink to the customer outside. He wears a hat and sunglasses, got it?" Mika said, handing Kasumi a cup of ice Latte.

"Okay, got it." Kasumi said. She takes the cup and walks her way out of Starbucks. When she steps outside, she immediately spotted Kida.

"Here you go sir-WOAH!" Kasumi accidentally tripped over a crack and spilled the latte over Kida's shirt. Kasumi gasped in horror as she sees the spill on Kida's shirt.

'Oh no! I'm in deep, deep trouble!' She thought, panicking. Kasumi quickly grab the napkins from the table and goes over to Kida. "Sir! I am so sorry!"

Kida watched as Kasumi starts cleaning the spill on his shirt. Kida sees her name on her nametag and said to her, "Oh no, it's okay Kasumi!" As he looks down at her, his sunglasses dropped down a little.

"No it's not! I dirtied your shirt and spilled your coffee! I will get you a new one!" Kasumi said to him. She then looks up at Kida and she sees his golden eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: So, what's going to happen next? Stay tune and read and review! :D**


	3. Knowing Each Other

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 3: Knowing Each Other**_

Kida closes his eyes, getting ready to hear the obvious "OH MY GOD, IT'S MASAOMI KIDA!" and then the screaming…and then the fainting.

'_It's coming…"_ Kida thought, preparing for the response.

"I bet you want to talk to my manager right? I'm really sorry for what happened!" Kasumi bowed to him apologetically. Kida snaps his eyes open. He was expecting the usual response from the girls but…does this girl not recognize who he is?

He pushes up his sunglasses and said to her, "No, no, it's okay. You don't need to apologize. I can always get a new one myself." He was about to get up but Kasumi places her hands on his shoulders.

"No! It's not okay! I'm at fault here! I will treat you a new one!" Kasumi protested as she gently sets Kida onto his chair.

"Just sit there, I'll be right back with a new cup of ice latte." Kasumi smiled at him before turning away and walking back into Starbucks. Kida was left sitting at his chair, looking shocked. Did a girl just walked away from him casually? Usually, all the girls would go wild over seeing him but this girl is…different.

A few seconds later, Kasumi returned to Kida with a new cup of ice latte and places it on his table. "There! I didn't spill it this time." Kasumi chuckled. "Sorry about earlier. I was such a klutz, mainly because I was getting tired."

Kida stared at her for a moment before Kasumi smiled at him. "Go on! Don't be shy. It's not like you haven't drink coffee in front of anybody before. Okay, maybe someone who has spilled coffee on you." She laughed.

Kida let out a smile and said to her, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Kasumi said. Kida takes the cup of ice latte and sips it. He smiles as he drinks his favorite coffee. It was so good…so refreshing…so cooling.

Kasumi watched as Kida enjoys his latte. "So you like coffee?" Kida nodded as he drinks. "You know it's bad for you right?" Kida nods again, still drinking. "I heard too much coffee decreases your intelligence."

Kida's eyes bulged open and he spits out his coffee upon hearing that. "What?" He said in horror.

Kasumi laughed. "Don't worry! I'm just kidding!"

Kida laughed as well, then noticed that he has spit the coffee onto Kasumi's work outfit._ 'Oh no?! What have I done?'_ Kida panicked.

Kasumi looks at the spit on her clothing and smirked. "Well, I guess that's payback huh? Oh well, I deserve it."

Kida glances at Kasumi for a moment and smiled. _'She does have a very nice smile and a sense of humor.' _Kida thought.

"Well, I guess I better get back to work." Kasumi said. Before she could turn around, Kida spoke up.

"Wait!" He said. Kasumi turns back to him. Kida smiled at her. "It was nice knowing you…Kasumi."

Kasumi smiles back at him. "No problem…"

"Oh my name…" Kida thought for a moment. He knows that he can't tell her that his real name is Kida. So he decides to make one up. "It's Koji."

Kasumi nods her head. "No problem, Koji." With that, she turns around and walks back into Starbucks.

* * *

Kasumi sighed tiredly as she walks out of Starbucks after a long day of work. Night has fallen and she is back in her normal clothing. Now she has to go back home, have dinner with her mother, then go to sleep and prepare herself for school tomorrow. She was about to walk down the pavement, when suddenly a car drives over to her at the side.

"Kasumi!"

Kasumi lifts her head up, recognizing the voice. She turns her head to the side and sees Kida next to her, sitting in her car.

"Koji? Is that you?" She asked.

"Yup." Kida nods his head. "You look tired."

"Yeah, work is tough, you know?" Kasumi replied, placing her hand at the back of her head.

"How about I take you a ride home?" Kida asked.

Kasumi smirked. "No thanks. I-"

"Oh no, it's okay! I insist! Let this be my way to make it up to you for spoiling your work outfit." Kida said before opening the door, allowing her to sit in the passenger seat.

Kasumi paused for a moment before she shrugged. "Well, okay then. I am feeling tired. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The ride back home was quiet, and yet also not so quiet. It was a long yet quick ride back to Kasumi's apartment.

"So I turn right here?" Kida asked.

"Yes, left." Kasumi replied.

"Right." Kida said.

"No, left."

"Right." Kida replied feeling a smile from on his lips.

"Left."

"I mean 'right' as in yes that's the way." He replied taking a quick look on her.

Kasumi laughed as she turns to him. "I knew that."

Kida parked the car in front of the apartment building where Kasumi and her mother live. "I guess this is where I go out." Kasumi opens the door and gets out of the car. When she closes the door, she said to Kida, "Thanks for the ride home."

"No problem." Kida smiled. "And Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"Will I see you around?"

Kasumi blinked her eyes for a moment. Is this guy trying to take her out? Kida widens his eyes and protested, "What? No! I meant will I see you at Starbucks again the next time I go there again?"

Kasumi smiled at him. "Sure, of course. Come back anytime!"

Kida sighed in relief. "Goodnight Kasumi."

"Goodnight Koji." Kasumi replied before walking over to her apartment. Kida watched as she opens the door and goes into her home. Kida stared at her apartment for a while before turning back to the front and drove off.

* * *

"So, what are you cooking today?" Shinra asked as he enters the kitchen. Celty types on her phone and shows it to her husband.

'_Tempura udon, your favourite. 3'_

"Oh Celty, you are the best." Shinra sighed happily. He was about to hug his wife from behind but Celty holds up her hand, stopping him.

Just then, Kida enters his home and yelled, "I'm home!"

Shinra turns around and sees his son enters the living room. "Kida, my boy! You're back home! Now remove that hat and sunglasses, take a shower and join us for dinner."

"Okay." Kida said as he removes the hat and glasses. He smiled as he walks over to the bathroom.

'_Mom, dad, I met a wonderful person today, and I hope to tell you all about her.'_

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Miss Coffee?

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter everyone. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4: Princess Coffee?**_

"Anri, this is NOT part of our sleepover!" Kasumi yelled angrily.

The following night, Anri invites Kasumi and Mikado over to her house for a sleepover. By the time they finished doing their homework together, the time is now 9.58 PM. Which means it's only two minutes before _'The Tonight Show with Kasuka Heiwajima' _airs on television. And this week it's a special episode because it includes an exclusive interview with Masaomi Kida and Anri could not afford to miss it. Kasumi didn't expect this to be part of their sleepover, much to her dismay.

"Come on Kasumi, watching _'The Tonight Show with Kasuka Heiwajima'_ doesn't hurt at all." Mikado smiled.

"I don't hate Heiwajima but I would have like the show if it doesn't include celebrity interviews." Kasumi said with a peeved look.

"Quiet guys! The show is about to start in thirty seconds!" Anri cried as she sat near the television screen while her two friends were sitting behind her on the sofa.

"Sheesh Anri, at least don't sit too near the screen. You don't want yourself to be wearing a bigger pair of glasses than the one you are already wearing." Kasumi said to her.

* * *

"Good luck Kida! Make your fangirls drool!" Shinra said to Kida with a smile. Kida rolls his eyes before walking onto the stage, causing all the fans sitting in the TV studio to scream and go wild.

Kida sees where the host is sitting at and walks over to him. He sits down on the chair next to the host and gives a smile and thumbs-up to the audience, causing them to scream louder.

"Hello everybody! It's the time of the week again for _'The Tonight Show with Kasuka Heiwajima'_! And as usual, I'm your host, who else? Kasuka Heiwajima!" Kasuka said to the audience. He turns to Kida and said, "And we have a very special guest tonight, it's none other than Japan's hottest pop star, Masaomi Kida!"

Kida waves to the audience and the fans scream again, not caring if they will lose their voices the following day. It's incredible that Kida hasn't gone deaf…yet.

"Welcome to the show, Kida." Kasuka greeted.

"Thank you." Kida nods his head. "I'm glad to be here on your show."

* * *

Kasumi sighed as she, Anri and Mikado watched through the show. It's clear by the gloomy expression on her face that she doesn't like seeing Kida on television. But for the sake of not disappointing Anri and ruining her sleepover, she has no choice but to see through it.

"Isn't he absolutely dreamy, Kasumi?" Anri said with a small smile.

"For you, yes. For me, no." Kasumi deadpanned.

Mikado turns his head to Kasumi and frowned, "Kasumi, I know what your father did to you and mom is wrong but you must know, what's past is past. You have to move on. That's the only way you can be truly happy again."

"Quiet down. I'm trying to hear what they say." Anri said to them. She turns back to the TV and continues watching the interview.

* * *

Kasuka, Kida and the audience laughed after he answered the last question. Kasuka then asked Kida another question, "Kida, I don't wish to ask you this question off-guard but there is one question that every person in the country really wants to know from you."

"And…what's that?" Kida asked, sounding nervous now.

"Well, do you have a date?" Kasuka asked.

The camera zoomed over the audience and there was anticipation as well as hope written all over their faces.

Kida looked at Kasuka completely off-guard. Then, after a few seconds when he was asked the question, he composed himself, '_How am I going to answer this? For sure it's none of the girls in the audience!'_

"Well…do you have one?" Kasuka asked again.

Kida remained silent for a minute, before he looks up and smiled, causing the audience as well as Rika wonder even more. Kida cleared his throat and answered, "My answer?"

* * *

"My answer?"

Anri sighed. "If he has a date, then that girl must be really lucky to have someone like him." She said.

"Yeah, that's true." Kasumi said. For some reason, after Anri mentioned about dating, she starts to think about Koji. She thought about how she had such a nice conversation with him and how he helped take her home that night. She also do wonder why he was wearing that hat and those glasses.

She shook her head and thought to herself, _'Oh Kasumi, why are you thinking about him all of the sudden? I mean, did you saw the type of car he's driving on? He must be a rich guy and you can't fall for someone like that.'_ But then, a small smirk appears on her face. _'Although the next time I do see him, I would like to ask why he likes wearing that hat and glasses.'_

Mikado notices the smirk on Kasumi's face and asked with a smile, "What's wrong? Also anxious to know if Kida has a date?"

"What?" Kasumi said, turning to him. "No! Of course not!"

* * *

"In fact…I do have one…I think so anyway…" Kida replied.

"Really?!" Kasuka asked, widening his eyes.

The girls in the audience screamed, "OH MY GOSH! WHO IS IT?!"

Kasuka laughed at the distressed looks on the fangirls' faces. He turns back to Kida and said, "Talk about diehard fans. So, who is she? What's her name?"

Kida searched for the right words to describe her, he wasn't that stupid to tell everyone her name. He wouldn't want cameras chasing her everywhere.

"She's…" He said, "No one in particular."

"Well…Can you at least give us a clue?" Kasuka asked.

Kida looked at him and nodded, "Coffee."

Anri laughed after hearing the name. "Really? Coffee?" She asked out loud.

"What sort of name is Coffee?" Mikado asked, laughing as well.

Kasumi shrugged and said sarcastically, "Wow, what a surprise. He has a date. Of course he does." She stretches her arms and joked, "Guess I won't be dating someone like him after all."

"Coffee. What a nice title." Anri chuckled.

"Well, there you go everyone!" Kasuka smiled at the camera. "Kida does have a date. And her name is…Coffee." He shrugged for a moment. "Alright, that's it for our exclusive interview with Masaomi Kida! We're going for a commercial break but stay tuned for there's more to come!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Distress

**Sovereign: Here's the next chapter guys. And sorry that is one is kinda short. But still, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 5: Distress**_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SON?!"

The next morning, Kida finds himself being shouted by Shinra in the kitchen. Celty just sat at the dining chair and watched the commotion.

"What are you talking about?" Kida asked puzzled while taking a sip of milk from the bottle he's holding.

"Last night! You told everybody you had a date?!" Shinra yelled with his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"What's wrong with that?" Kida shrugged.

"What's wrong with that?! Now every fangirl will be pissed with you now that they found out that you have been taken!" Shinra cried in despair. "I mean did you saw all the sad looks on your fans' faces last night. I-"

Kida calms his dad down by patting his hand on his shoulder. He smirks at him and said, "Everything will be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Shinra groans heavily before turning to Celty. "Honey, don't you have anything to say to him?" He asked his wife.

Celty taps on her iPhone and shows her message to Shinra and Kida. _**"Have fun and stay safe when you go out."**_

"Love ya mom!" Kida said grinning.

"WHAT?!" Shinra shouted as Kida goes over to Celty and kisses her on the side of her helmet before putting on his fedora hat and sunglasses.

"But son, we don't even know or meet this date of yours?! Who is she?! And why is her name Coffee?!" Shinra cried. Kida ignores him and walks out of his apartment without any delay.

Shinra frowned deeply before turning to Celty. "Celty, don't think I'm upset with Kida or anything. I…I just…ugh. As soon as he gets bak, I really want to know who this 'Coffee' is. And I don't want him lying to his own father!"

Celty types another message on her phone and shows it to her husband. _**"Kida sure has a beautiful smile when he's happy."**_

Shinra sighed. "Yes he does." He nods his head.

Celty types another message and shows it to Shinra. _**"I wonder if I will ever see that smile again when I tell him the truth."**_

"Oh Celty…" Shinra said before going over to Celty and gives her a comforting hug.

* * *

"CAN'T YOU BELIEVE IT ANRI?! MASAOMI KIDA HAS A DATE!" Mika shouted in front of Anri while she sat at her desk in the classroom.

"I know, right?" Anri smiled as she straightens her glasses.

"Why are you so happy then?! Aren't you sad that your favorite celebrity has been taken?" Mika cried.

"Oh come on." Anri shrugged. "Celebrities always get dates. It's not a surprise."

"She's right. I'm not surprised either." Kasumi, who is sitting beside Anri, spoke up.

"Come on Mika, chill out. Just because Kida has a date doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Anri said to Mika.

Mika growls as she grabs the sides of her head before walking back to her desk. Just then, Mikado walks over to the two.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mikado asked the two girls.

"Oh nothing. Mika is just having a frenzy, that's all." Kasumi said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, I have no flipping idea why every girl in the country is getting upset over this. Don't they have more important things to worry about, like Global Warming?"

Mikado chuckled. _"Girls will be girls." _He thought.

"I sure do wonder how this 'Coffee' looks like." Anri asked.

"Why does she have that name anyways?" Mikado asked.

"She probably has a slim and beautiful body…" Anri said, thinking. "And also has long black hair that is as black as coffee, hence the name!"

"Or maybe she smells of coffee stains every day." Kasumi joked. Mikado and Anri both laughed.

Just then, the bell rang and all the students quickly go to their desks and seats before their teacher arrives.

* * *

After school, Kasumi goes to her job at Starbucks. Since today is Monday, she only gets to work for three hours during weekdays, much to Kasumi's relief since she still need to go back home to do her homework.

"Thank you and come again!" Kasumi smiled before handing a cup of Vanilla crème to a female customer. The woman takes the cup and when she turns around and leaves, Kasumi could hear her talking to her friend saying "I wonder who Masaomi Kida's date is."

Kasumi groans and rolls her eyes as she hears that. She turns around and sees Mika when she hears her groaning again while walking over to her with a cup of Mocha.

"Ugh, I still can't get over the fact that Kida has a date. And she has to be named Coffee! How ironic!" Mika said. Kasumi takes the cup and looks at it.

"Mocha?" She said.

"That would be mine, Kasumi…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: See? Told ya it's short. Sorry abut that. LOL. Stay tune and read and review!**


	6. GROMC

_**Chapter 6: G.R.O.M.C.**_

"That would be mine, Kasumi."

Kasumi's whole body froze. A smile formed on her lips and she turned around cheerfully, "Koji-!"

"What are you talking about Kasumi?" Namie asked with a pissed look, "I have been waiting for my coffee for ten minutes here, and all you can say is…what? Someone else's name?" She complained and grabbed the coffee from Kasumi's hand. Namie looked at Kasumi one last time and walked out of the coffee store.

"Eh…Namie-san…?" She said to herself. '_I am such a hopeless idiot! Kasumi Kinomoto! Why do you keep on hoping?!' _She furrowed her eyebrows together and wiped the counter like crazy.

"Hey! Kasumi! I'm taking my leave! Make sure to close up the store!" Mika yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Alright! See you tomorrow night, Mika!" Kasumi replied as Mika left. '_Mika may not be perfect…but she's a good friend.' _Kasumi turned her attention once again on the counter top and scrubbed it clean.

"I don't know why I'm acting so jumpy! It was just Namie from her class looking stressed and in dire need of caffeine. I wonder why?" She was holding a poster board and lots of chemistry related books…

"AH! NOO!" Kasumi screamed, "Oh my! What am I going to do! I have to start on my research for tomorrow's presentation!"

She dropped the rag and ran towards the back room where she placed her backpack. She did go directly to work after school after all! Kasumi opened her locker and took her backpack that was extra heavy, and no wonder! Kasumi groaned, "The whole world is against me today!"

* * *

Mika drove towards Namie's house, another member of G.R.O.M.C. Movement. She parked her car and got out she was there. '_This whole project for our dearest Kida is brilliant! It's kind of pathetic how I can't have my own members in my own house…cursed Mother of mine!' _Mika rang the bell, and a horrible looking Namie greeted her a few seconds later.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

"Well, Miss President, while you were working with Kasumi a while ago, I was doing my chemistry project!" Namie shrieked.

'_That poor soul…having known Kida had a date had damaged her terribly!' _Mika replied and patted Namie on the head. Mika had gathered the fellow members that completely adored, praised, and worshipped Masaomi Kida. Namie offered Thursday nights in her house and so forth with other ranking members.

"Well, that's of no importance!" Mika said, "What is important is finding out who the hell Miss Coffee is!"

"Hear! Hear!" Namie and the other fellow members said.

"We the G.R.O.M.C. Movement members will never give up preventing this Coffee girl to get even near our one and only—!"

"KIDA!" The other girls yelled.

Mika smiled to herself, _totally brilliant! The Get Rid Of Miss Coffee Movement will go far! I know our work will not be put to waste…_

"…So…" Mika said as the girls calmed, "Let's begin! Who is this Coffee?"

* * *

Kida walked into the coffee store with his hat. Then realizing he hadn't put his sunglasses on, putted them on. As soon as he stepped into the store, he smelled the delicious smell of coffee…but there were no people…

No Kasumi Kinomoto...

"Eeek!" Someone shrieked from the back.

Kida rushed behind the counter like the good guy he is, and saw a girl on the floor with a whole bunch of papers scattered on the floor…

"Ka…Kasumi?" He asked.

Kasumi turned around and had tears in her eyes, "Koji…" She said and cried.

Kida didn't know what to do! What's he going to do? Why is she crying? '_Crap! What should I do?'_ He screamed inwardly, but before he could even think, he was moving on his own.

He picked up all the papers and knelt by Kasumi. "Don't cry Kasumi. I'll help you." He said and handed the papers to her.

Kasumi looked up at him and wiped her tears away, "Thank you…"

Kida smiled and offered her his hand. Kasumi smiles back, takes his hand and Kida helps her get up. Then, Kasumi punches Kida by his shoulder, making him yell, "OW!"

"If you tell anybody that I cried, I'll put you on a wheelchair. Okay maybe not too harsh. Sorry." Kasumi chuckled. Kida simply laughed as well.

'_Damn…she's as strong as a heavyweight boxer…'_ Kida thought as he rubs his shoulder.

* * *

They sat by the window with two coffees steaming beside each other. Kida helped her gather her report, but the problem was that when it fell out…it was out of order…and she didn't know the order!

"Koji, I'm sorry again! I should've never dragged you into this mess I dug for myself! You don't have to help me and stay here!" Kasumi said as she placed her papers on the table.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to help you." Kida said and sat on the chair and took the some of the papers from the other pile. "You must have done a lot of research." He commented reading the paper and then putting it together with which paper came first.

Kasumi smiled, "Thank you. I worked so hard on it, and I was so tired…I was just about to give up." She said sitting down in front of Kida.

Kida looked up, "Well then, I'm glad I came by. This work shouldn't be put to waste." He said.

"Right." Kasumi replied, "Here's another page…I think it goes with yours." She said and handed him the paper. Their hands brushed for a second, and Kida quickly took it and read through the paper and faked a cough.

Kasumi smiled slightly and once Kida's attention was back to the papers…she couldn't help but ask, "Koji…I'm well…just wondering…" She said and received Kida's full attention once more.

"Why is it that you wear sunglasses at night?" She asked.

Kida slightly blushed, "Well…I just like 'em…and stuff…"

"Oh?" Kasumi asked her eyes fixed on the papers she was trying to get in order, "It would be nice to see your eyes…" She said and without realizing it, made Kida blush.

He hid his face with the stack of paper he had already. _'Does she work or what? I don't think…it wouldn't hurt if I just took the sunglasses off…besides it is too dark.' _Kida slowly took them off.

Kasumi shyly looked up from the pile of paper and for the first time in her life ever, saw the most enigmatic and most beautiful eyes. She slowly placed her pile on the table and said, "I knew it." She smiled. "I knew you had perfect eyes."

'_They are definitely so much better than Kida's…'_ She thought.

* * *

Kasumi found herself being walked by Kida once again. '_Déjà vu…' _Kida thought and walked by Kasumi's side. As once again they reached the door to her apartment, Kasumi turned to face Kida, "Thank you so much Koji. You don't know how much I appreciate your help. I don't know how to thank you."

"No need to do me any favors. My time spent with you is more than enough." Kida simply replied.

Kasumi smirks. "Well…I…I wouldn't say so since I put you to work." She said as she recalls how Kida helped her close the store as well as help her correlate her report.

"Uh…I should get going. Thank you again Koji." She said softly as she turns around and opens the door. When she walks into her apartment, she closes the door.

"No problem…Kasumi." Kida said before turning around and walking back to his own home. Then, a small grin appears on his face. "Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi…" He said to himself.

* * *

Her mother smiled as Kasumi walked in late from work. She had persisted on what was going on between Kasumi and Kida, but her daughter didn't utter a word of anything intimate going between them. She just kept on stuttering being friends with him, which aroused the suspicion of her mother.

Kasumi lies on her bed. She looks up at the ceiling and smiled, "I…I think I believe in love at first sight…thanks to Koji." She whispered and slowly closed her eyes to sleep dreaming of the colour of Kida's dark golden eyes…She was drowning in his eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. The Awful Truth

_**Chapter 7: The Awful Truth**_

"Hello Tokyo! Our line is now open for anybody who wants to hear any of Masaomi Kida's songs!" The DJ of the most popular radio station in Tokyo announced. "Let's see, HOLY CRAP! We have like a thousand calls in a matter of seconds! Don't you think that's impressive Kida?"

"Yes, it sure is." Kida said, giving the DJ a slight smile. But inside his mind, he was thinking, _'Ugh! I can't believe Dad just put me in another public show without warning again! Sometimes I do hate him…' _

"Alright, I apologize that we can't answer ALL the calls at a single time so we are going to randomly pick up a lucky number. Whoever gets chosen by us is no doubt the luckiest Kida fan ever!" The DJ laughed for a moment before looking through the list of thousand phone numbers on his computer. Within two seconds, he randomly picks up a number and answers it.

"Alright! Lucky Kida fan! May we know who you are?" The DJ asked.

"Well I'm…Anri Sonohara…"

* * *

"Well congrats Anri! Of all the thousands of calls that went through our line, you are the lucky one we've chosen!"

Anri couldn't help but skip a beat and make a smile on her face. She never thought Lady Luck is watching upon her. Anri squealed in enjoyment for a moment before talking on her cellphone.

"Oh boy! That is so awesome!" Anri spoke to the DJ.

"So Anri, before we hand the line over to your idol, may I ask what are you currently doing right now?" The DJ asked her.

"Well I'm in school right now and I'm sitting at the rooftop having my lunch break." Anri answered.

"I see. Why did you decide to call this line?"

"Why else? Because I'm a fan of Masaomi Kida!" Anri smiled.

"That's great to hear Miss Sonohara! So now, let me hand you over the line to Kida and make your request on what song do you want him to sing!"

There was a pause for a moment, but eventually, Kida spoke through the phone, "Hello Anri?"

Anri lets out a gasp and places her hand on her chest. She couldn't believe that Kida is actually talking to him right now! But there's no time to stay silent, she has to make use of this golden opportunity!

"Hello…Kida?" Anri asked, sounding excited and nervous at the same time.

* * *

Kida smiles and said, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine…thank you…" Anri said.

"Anri, I know you're sounding nervous right there." Kida could hear Anri chuckle at the other side of the line. "But listen, you don't have to shy alright?"

"Okay!" Anri laughed.

"So Anri, is there anything you want to say to me?"

"Yes…" Anri said. "I just want to say you are amazing Kida and please continue to make wonderful music for us!"

Kida couldn't help but make a huge smile on his face. He felt really touched by Anri's comment.

"Okay." Kida said to Anri. "So what song do you want me to sing for you?"

"Well actually, I want to dedicate one of your songs to a friend of mine." She said.

"I see. Sure I can do that. What song do you want me to sing?"

"Yume De Aru Youni."

"May I know who I'm dedicating this song to?"

"Kasumi Kinomoto."

Suddenly, Kida felt his heart jumped a bit. His eyes are as wide as dinner plates right now. _'Did…did I heard that right? Kasumi…Kinomoto?' _He thought.

"Ummm Kida?" Anri asked.

"Kida? Are you alright?" The DJ sitting next to him asked.

"Um." Kida coughed a bit before saying, "Yes, I'm fine." He talks back to Anri, "So umm, Yume De Aru Youni, is that right?"

"Yup." Anri said. "I'm dedicating this song to Kasumi because…well, how should I say this? She and her mother are kinda having a tough life right now due to financial problems and I thought this song would cheer her up. I know she doesn't like celebrities but still, there is no other thing I can think of to give her some self-confidence but one of your songs Kida. Thank you."

Kida's eyes softened for a bit. _'Kasumi…' _He remained silent for a moment before giving a slight smile and nodding his head. "Very well Anri. Your wish is granted!"

* * *

"Thank you Kida!" Anri smiled. She puts down her cellphone for a while, still leaving it on dial before taking out another cellphone from her pocket. She contacts Mikado right away.

* * *

Mikado and Kasumi are inside their classroom. The two are mopping their classroom today because of class duties.

When Mikado felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, he stops his mopping, takes it out and answers it.

"Quick Mikado! Put Kasumi on the phone!" He hears Anri saying to him from the other side of the line.

"You got it!" Mikado nods his head before setting his phone on speaker.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked, looking at Mikado puzzled. Mikado holds the phone right in front of her.

"Here you go!" Mikado said to her. "Anri is dedicating this song to you!"

* * *

Anri places her two cellphones together. She sets her still-dialed cellphone on speaker and then, Kida starts singing his song, and Kasumi is hearing it from the other side of the line.

* * *

_Kotae ga mitsu kara nai modo kashisa de  
__Itsu karaka kara mawari shiteita  
__Chigau dareka no tokoro ni iku kimi wo semerareru hazu mo nai  
__Nan to naku kizuiteita kimi no mayoi_

_Yume de aru youni nando mo negatta yo__  
__Utsumuita mama sasayaita kotoba kanashiku kuri kaesu__  
__Hageshii ame ni boku no yowai kokoro wa tsuyoku utare__  
__Subete no tsumi wo nagashite hoshikatta_

Kasumi softens her eyes and lets out a sigh as she listens to the song. She may hate celebrities, but she got to admit, Kida does have a beautiful voice.

_Kitai to fuan ga furi sosogu kono machi de__  
__Boku wa michi wo sagashite__  
__Kimi wa tonari de chizu wo mite kureteta ne__  
__Yawarakana toki wo kanji nagara arukeru youna koi datta_

_Yume de aru youni hitomi wo tojite ano hi wo omou__  
__Kaze ni dakarete waratteita futari__  
__Soshite asahi ga sasu goro boku no ude no naka__  
__Nemuru kimi no yasashii maboroshi wo miteitai_

* * *

Anri smiles as she listens to Kida's song. She hopes that the song would at least cheer Kasumi up.

_Yume de aru youni kokoro no oku de towa ni kagayake  
__Kimi to no hibi wa ari no mama no boku datta  
__Itsuka egaiteta ashita e mou ichido aruki dasou  
__Tatoe subete wo ushinatte mo nanika ga umareru to shinjite  
__Kitto futari no deai mo tooi hi no kiseki datta kara_

* * *

When Kida finished the song, the DJ spoke up, "And there you have it guys! That was Masaomi Kida singing 'Yume De Aru Youni'. Hope you all enjoy that and thank you Kida for being in the show with me!"

"Um yeah, no problem." Kida turns to the DJ with a sad smile.

* * *

Mikado turns off his cellphone and said to Kasumi, "So Kasumi, did you enjoy that?"

Kasumi frowned and said, "Didn't I tell you I hate Masaomi Kida?" Mikado panicked for a moment but then a smile appears on her face. "But ah well, still, it was a good song. Thanks Anri."

Mikado then smiles as well and the two simply laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Kida came home just in time to see Celty cooking in the kitchen and Shinra coming out of the bathroom, dressed in casual clothes.

"Oh hey son, welcome home." Shinra smiled at him.

"Hi Dad, Mom." Kida said with a frown on his face.

Celty turns to Kida and shows him her phone which says, _**'Anything wrong?'**_

"Oh nothing wrong Mom. If you excuse me, I would like to be alone in my room for a while. Tell me when dinner is ready." Kida then walks over to the room without saying another word.

After he closes the door, Shinra turns to his wife, "Celty, what's wrong with Kida?"

Celty types on her phone and shows it to Shinra. _**"He's probably upset that you made him go on another public show without his consent again and feels tired afterwards. This is what happens when you don't warn people of what you have arranged for them!"**_

"Sorry…" Shinra said, turning away and scratching his head.

* * *

Kida lies on his bed, places his hands on the back of his head and stares at the ceiling. He wasn't upset that his father made him appear in a public show again without his consent. It was actually the call he had with Anri earlier, telling him that…

"Kasumi Kinomoto…doesn't like celebrities…" Kida said sadly. "Like me…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Sovereign: Hope you enjoy the chapter and read and review!**

_'Yume De Aru Youni' is a song by DEEN_


	8. Date

_**Chapter 8: Date**_

The next morning, Masaomi Kida puts on his hat and sunglasses and quickly heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" Shinra asked his son. Kida turns around to see his father sitting at the dining table.

"I'm going out. As usual." Kida said.

"To where?"

Kida narrows his eyes. It's strange that his father is feeling concern over him. He then replied impatiently, "Just out okay? I have to hurry now, bye." With that, Kida opens the door and leaves the apartment.

Shinra then smirks as he takes out his laptop and opens it. He turns it on and when the screen appears, it shows a first-person camera view of Kida's car. Shinra watches as Kida opens the car door, gets in and closes it. He takes out his car keys, turns on the ignition and drives off. Little does Kida know, Shinra spent last night going down the carpark to install a small camera at the front of his car, hoping to finally know who this mysterious 'Coffee' is if he were to go out on a date with her.

"Now let's see who this Coffee is." Shinra said smirking, watching every second of it.

Meanwhile, Kida frowned as he quickly drives his way to Starbucks. He couldn't sleep the whole night, knowing the fact that Kasumi doesn't like celebrities. So now, he's going to do whatever it takes to earn her.

'_Today, I'm going to ask her out.'_

* * *

"Thank you! Come again soon!" Kasumi smiled after giving a cup of latte to a customer. The customer turns around and leaves.

"Kasumi?" Kasumi turns her head to see Mika walking over to her. "I may be leaving early today this afternoon so are you sure you can do the work all by yourself after I leave?" Mika asked.

"Sure, of course I can!" Kasumi smiled at her. "I won't disappoint you!"

Mika nodded. "Now then, I have to clean the tables, you handle the customers." She said as she walks pass Kasumi and head to the tables. Just as she leaves the counter, Kida quickly walks into Starbucks and heads over to the counter. Kasumi turns her head and widens her eyes.

"Koji?" She said. When Kida finds himself standing in front of Kasumi, he places his hands on the counter.

"Kasumi, we need to talk." Kida said calmly.

"Ummm okay." Kasumi said. She walks out of the counter and goes over to Kida. Suddenly, Kida grabs her right wrist. "Wha-hey!" Without saying a word, Kida escorts her out of Starbucks.

"Kasumi?" Mika stops cleaning the table and notice Kasumi being dragged out by Kida. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! But don't worry! Let's not jump the gun yet because I do know this guy!" Kasumi said to her just before Kida opens the door and the two leave.

When they are outside, Kasumi manages to pull out of Kida's grip and punches him on the shoulder.

"OW!" Kida yelled in pain and he rubs his shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kasumi shouted in annoyance. Then, she calms down and frowns. "Seriously, what's gotten into you?"

Kida sighed. "Kasumi, I'm really sorry but…I was wondering…would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Kasumi gasps and widens her eyes. "What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Kida asked again.

Kasumi pauses for a moment, then scratches the back of her head. "Well I actually have work right now Koji-"

"Oh don't worry! I will take full responsibility for making you leave work early! I'll walk up to your manager and apologize to him on such a short notice! I'll tell him it's an emergency or whatever! I just want to go for a walk with you!" Kida cried, sounding pleadingly.

Kasumi just stares at 'Koji' completely baffled. She has never seen him act like this before. But eventually, she lets out a sigh and said to him, "Alright, I'll talk to Mika about this. Just stay here."

Kida watches as Kasumi reenters Starbucks. He watches her goes over to Mika, telling her she needs to leave early. Mika looks shocked by this and Kasumi bows down to her apologetically. Mika then lets out a sigh and gave her a nod. Kasumi bows down in apology again before walking to the back of Starbucks to change back her casual clothing.

Kida sighs, feeling guilty that he's forcing Kasumi to leave work early today. But still, Kida is still struck by the fact that Kasumi will never love celebrities like him. However, he does like Kasumi and still wants to be with her. But if he were to reveal to her that he is in fact Masaomi Kida, Japan's famous pop singer, how will she react? Will she still wants to hang out with him? No. Definitely not. Not to mention, she may forever be mad with Kida for not revealing his true identity earlier. Kida clenches his fists tightly and closes his eyes, feeling so unsure of what's going on right now.

"Koji?"

Kida snaps his eyes back open and looks up to see Kasumi now dressed in her white jacket, blue blouse, black gloves, blue jeans and black boots. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kida nods his head. _'She sure looks so beautiful in that jacket.'_

Kasumi smirks and pats him on the shoulder. "Come on! Don't look so down! I chose to leave work early myself and now you and I can have a walk together!" She said. "So, where are we going to go?"

Kida smiles back and suggested, "The park is always a nice choice."

"Alrighty then!" Kasumi said. With that, she and Kida walk towards the car.

Unaware to the two, Mika was watching them through the window of Starbucks. She narrows her eyes. "Darn, looks like I'll be a little late for my meeting." She said to herself. "And, I don't know why…But that man looks awfully _familiar._"

* * *

Back at Kida's apartment, Shinra watched as Kasumi and his son enter his car. Shinra widens his eyes and adjusts his glasses. "That's 'Coffee'?" He said. "I thought she would look more…feminine."

Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Shinra turns around and gasps in horror. He sees Celty folding her arms. He can't see her face, but she knows she's angry.

"Hey honey!" Shinra said, smiling nervously. "What are you doing here?"

Celty quickly takes out her iPhone, taps on the phone and shows him the message she has typed. _**"Disturbing our son's privacy?"**_

Shinra sighs and said to her, "Celty, can't I do that? I'm his father! I have to know what he's doing outside home! Isn't that the job of a parent?"

Celty then tilts her head to see Kida driving his car while chatting with Kasumi as she sits next to him on the passenger seat.

Shinra turns to the laptop, then turns back to Celty. "Yes, that girl next to him. That's 'Coffee'."

Celty types on her phone again and shows Shinra what she has typed. **"It's nice to see Kida getting along with someone." **Shinra nods his head in agreement and Celty types another message on her phone. She shows it Shinra. **"Kida barely has anyone to talk to in his career as a pop star."**

"Yes. Barely." Shinra said.

* * *

Later that day, both Kasumi and Kida find themselves walking together over a wooden bridge in one of many parks located in Tokyo.

When the two reach the middle, they go over to the railing and look down at the river where they see several fish swimming through the water.

"It sure is beautiful here." Kasumi said smiling. "Besides work and coming home to take care of my mom, I rarely go out in public."

"Really?" Kida asked, turning to Kasumi.

"Yeah, my life is really tough." The smile on Kasumi's face now vanished. "Ever since my idiot of a father abandoned me and my mom, I had to sacrifice many things in life so I can take care of my mother and earn money for the both of us."

Kida paused for a moment before saying, "So, Kasumi. What do you think of Masaomi Kida?"

"Yeah, I don't hate him personally but I sure do hate his profession." Kasumi replied.

"You mean…you don't like him being a famous celebrity?"

"Yeah, I don't like celebrities in general. They tend to be rich and famous and I don't like that type of people. My father used to be a rich person, until he owes people a huge financial debt and abandoned me and my mom." Kasumi explained, narrowing her eyes. Kida looks down and stares at the river and frowned after listening to Kasumi's words.

"Hello?"

Both Kida and Kasumi turn around to see a girl with long black hair and wide crimson eyes, dressed in a black school uniform, black skirt, white socks and black shoes standing behind them.

"Um hi?" Kida said, looking puzzled.

"What do you want from us?" Kasumi asked, placing her left hand on the left side of her hip.

"Oh nothing." The girl said, shaking her head. Her voice sounds rather cold and mysterious. "I was just wondering if I can buy your boyfriend?"

"What?" Kida and Kasumi both said in unison. The two look at each other, then turn back to the girl and said, "He/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!"

"Oh?" the girl tilts her head to the side. "Then why are you two hanging out together?"

"Ummmm…" Kida tried to think of an answer, but Kasumi spoke up.

"We're just chatting." Kasumi answered.

"Um yeah." Kida nods his head, going with it.

"I see. Well, if you are done chatting, can he come with me?" The girl asked.

"Um, sorry but I'm pretty occupied for today." Kida said to her.

"I see. What about tomorrow? Or next week? Maybe we can sort something-"

"Look, stop it already! You're scaring him!" Kasumi shouted angrily at the girl. Kida widens his eyes at her, surprised to see her defending him. "If you want to ask someone out, this isn't how you should act! Now if you would excuse us…"

Kasumi grabs Kida's wrist and leaves the bridge while pulling him with her. The girl just watched as the two leave and slowly, a frown appears on her face.

* * *

Later that night, Kida drives Kasumi to her apartment again.

"Thanks for taking me home again Koji." Kasumi said to him. But when she turns to him, she still sees him frowning. He kept that frown throughout the entire journey home.

"Is everything okay?" Kasumi asked in concern.

Kida closes his eyes and sighs. _'No…I can't hold back any longer. I have to do this.'_

He turns to Kasumi and said to her, "Kasumi please…make me your boyfriend."

Kasumi widens her eyes and gasps in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Please Kasumi!" Kida begged. "I really do like you! I don't care what you think of me! I may have fame, fortune…but you are now becoming the most precious thing in my life! Nothing can make me buy your love so please! Accept me!"

"Wha…Fame, fortune? What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked, now looking very concerned.

Kida lowers his head. "It's about time you know."

With that, he removes his hat and sunglasses…

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Revelation

_**Chapter 9: Revelation**_

Kasumi couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting right in front of her right now is actually Masaomi Kida. His dark blonde hair and golden eye orbs. It's no doubt about it. It's actually Masaomi Kida, Japan's most hottest and popular J-pop teen singer.

"I…I…" Kasumi said, feeling a lump in her throat.

"Kasumi please…" Kida said with pleading eyes. "Please accept me." Then, he gasped when he noticed Kasumi's eyes are become teary. She places her trembling hand on the door handle and she looks back at Kida.

"I…I can't believe I have been deceived the whole time!" Kasumi shouted, unable to hold back her tears anymore.

"Kasumi!" Kida cried. But Kasumi ignored him, opens the door and rushes over to her apartment. She opens the door and upon entering, she quickly closes it and locks it.

Kida frowned and his eyes too also become teary. He places his hands on the steering wheel and hangs his head. He knew he would get this reaction from her but still, he couldn't help but feel absolutely guilty for what he has done.

* * *

After closing the door behind her, Kasumi wipes off the tears from her eyes.

"Kasumi?" Her mother asked her daughter as she steps out of the kitchen after hearing the slam. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Kasumi looks up at her mother with tearstained eyes. "It's not." She then immediately runs up the stairs.

"Kasumi, what about dinner?"

"FORGET IT!"

Her mother jumped a bit after hearing the loud slam Kasumi made after entering her room. Her mother then frowns in concern and cups her chin with her hand. "Did something happened?"

* * *

Later, Kida returned home as well. After closing the door, he turns on the lights and widens his eyes in surprise to see Celty sitting on an armchair, facing him.

"Mom?" Kida asked. Celty then gestures her son to come over. Kida obliged and walks over to his mother and sits down on the couch, facing her.

"Is there something you want to say?" He asked Celty. Celty takes out her iPhone, types a message and shows it to him.

"_**Why didn't you do anything?"**_

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kida asked puzzled.

Celty types on her phone again and shows it to her son. _**"Why didn't you stop her and try to reason with her?"**_

Kida gasps and his eyes became as wide as dinner plates. "Y-you know about me and Kasumi?"

Celty nods before getting up from the armchair, walks over to Kida and sits next to him. She then opens up the laptop placed on the table in front of them and types a message on it.

"_**Kida, do you love her?"**_

Kida frowns and nods his head. "Yes, I do." He uttered.

Celty types another message on the laptop. _**"Then you have to reason with her. Convince her that you can make her happy."**_

"No." Kida shakes his head. "She will never like me. I'm a celebrity."

Celty types another message and Kida reads it. _**"Never think its impossible Kida. I know she will eventually accept you."**_

Celty turns to Kida, who still kept his frown and remains silent. She then wraps her arms around her and gives him a comforting hug.

Kida hugs back his mother as Celty strokes the back of his head. After a while, Celty pulls away from her hug and types another message on the laptop.

"_**Get some rest Kida. It's getting late."**_

Kida nods his head, gets up and walks to his room. After he closes the door, a voice spoke up from the kitchen.

"Is he gone?" Celty nods her head.

The lights turn on, revealing Shinra. He wipes off the sweat from his head and lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Now that he's gone to sleep, he will forget that I was the one who installed a small camera on the front of his car."

Suddenly, the door to Kida's room opens up. "I KNEW IT!" Kida shouted, now quivering with rage

Shinra gasped in horror and he becomes as white as a sheet of paper. Celty folds her arms and shakes her head.

* * *

_The next day…_

As the teacher writes something on the chalkboard, Anri turns her head to Kasumi, who places her arms on the table and rests her head on it with a deep frown on her face. Anri frowns in concern.

"What's wrong with her today?" She whispered to herself.

Kasumi simply watched her teacher writes on the chalkboard in misery. She is still upset over last night. She couldn't believe she's been dating Kida all along. She also can't believe she was deceived by him the whole time. Just like her father did to her and her mother years ago!

'_Oh no, they're coming again.'_ She thought as she could feel her eyes become watery. She quickly gets up from the table and quickly wipes off the tears from her eyes before they roll down her cheeks. She doesn't want anyone to know she's crying. Unaware to her though, Anri was watching her. She sighs, not happy to see her friend feeling upset.

'_I have to know what's bothering her.'_ Anri thought.

* * *

The school bell rings, indicating its now lunchtime. All the students walk out of their classrooms to have their break. Kasumi, still looking as gloomy as ever, slowly walks out of the classroom like a walking zombie.

Then, someone places a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn around in surprise. But her look of shock slowly vanishes and goes back to her gloomy expression when she realizes it's actually Anri and behind her, Mikado.

"What's wrong with you? Why the long face?" Mikado asked.

"Rough night." Kasumi simply answered in a dull tone as the three walk down the hallways together.

Anri frowns again and said to her, "Come on Kasumi, I know it's more than that."

"Please…just leave me alone. I'm really not in the mood." Kasumi deadpanned.

"GUYS! THEY ARE SERVING PIZZA AT THE ENTRANCE!" A student shouted.

This causes Anri, Mikado and Kasumi to widen their eyes in surprise. The three turn their heads to see several students rushing down the stairs and heading their way to the school entrance.

"W-what…pizza?" Kasumi said, sounding surprised.

* * *

Kasumi, Anri and Mikado go to the school entrance to learn that it's true. There is a huge Pizza Hut trailer parked in front of the school's entrance and several students are queuing up excitedly to buy at least one slice.

"I didn't know today is a special day!" Mikado said as the three walk over to the cart.

"Alright guys! I want you all the queue up in a straight line! And don't worry, there's plenty of pizza here for all of you!" The pizza maker shouted to everyone. "But first, may I know if a student named Kasumi Kinomoto is here?"

This causes some students to gasp in surprise.

"Kasumi Kinomoto?" Mika widens her eyes, shock to hear her classmate's name being mentioned.

"Umm, yes that's me." Kasumi replied as she and her friends go over to the trailer.

The pizza maker smiles as he said to her, "Alright, hang on." He kneels down to take something and a few seconds later, he gets back up, holding a huge pizza box. "This entire pizza is specially made for you."

The students gasp again as Kasumi takes the pizza box. "Um, thank you." She said.

"And don't worry, it's free." The pizza maker added.

"WHAT?!" The students shouted.

"Hey! No fair!" A girl shouted.

"Why does she get special treatment?!" A boy shouted.

"Yeah! We want an answer!" Mika shouted angrily. As the commotion goes on, she turns her head to see Kasumi, Mikado and Anri walking away with their free pizza. Mika narrows her eyes. _'That's it. Something really is fishy going on here!'_

"Wow Kasumi! You sure are very lucky!" Anri said to her.

"I wonder what did she do to get this free pizza?" Mikado asked puzzled.

"Yeah, what did I do?" Kasumi said as she opens up the pizza box, revealing a huge pizza with cheese, pepperonis and sausage slices underneath it. The three breathe in, smelling in that amazing aroma. Then, they noticed a small note on top of it which says _'For Kasumi'_

"It's a note for you." Anri pointed out to Kasumi. Kasumi hands the pizza box over to Mikado, who carefully grabs it. She then takes the note from the box, opens it up and reads the message inside it.

'_Hey Kasumi, I know you must be still upset about what happened last night. So I hope this will make up to you. Also, if you aren't busy today, would you like to see me at the park again? I want to apologize to you personally. Be there by 4 o'clock. Enjoy the pizza.'_

"Who wrote this to you?" Anri asked. Kasumi closes her eyes and sighs.

"I know who it is." Kasumi said.

"Who?" Mikado asked.

Kasumi reopens her eyes and said to Mikado and Anri, "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Come on Kasumi, just tell us." Anri smiled.

Kasumi sighs again. "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." She paused and coughed, making Mikado and Anri more anxious. "What if I were to tell you both I've been meeting Masaomi Kida?"

* * *

Kida, dressed in his hat and sunglasses, walks around in circles for what feels like ten minutes. He is feeling nervous, not knowing if she will ever show up. He stops for a moment and stuffs his hand into his pockets. What if he will never make Kasumi accept him? What if Kasumi will forever hate him after that night? And if Kasumi rejects him, what if he will never find love again? Never find another girl as amazing as her? Kida sits down on the nearby bench and hangs his head. No. He will definitely never find another girl as amazing as Kasumi.

All of his fangirls absolutely wants to date him because of his fame, appearance and fortune. But Kasumi is different. She doesn't care if he is the most famous J-pop singer in Japan. She is calm, tough and strong-willed. Also, Kida feels pity for her learning that she has financial problems and yet, she still remains strong and he really admires her for that.

Kida looks at his watch and sighs. It's now 4.11 PM.

"She's not coming after all." Kida said. But just before he could get up, a voice spoke.

"Says who?"

Kida turns around and widens his eyes in both surprise and delight. In front of him was Kasumi, folding her arms with a frown on her face.

"Kasumi!" Kida smiled.

"Look, I still haven't forgiven you for what happened last night." Kasumi said flatly.

Kida sighs. "Yeah I know. But still, I'm glad you showed up."

"And Kida…" Kasumi said.

"Yes?" Kida asked.

"Don't mind if I bring a few friends along with me." Kasumi said. Kida tilts his head to the side to see Mikado and Anri standing behind her. Kasumi turns to her friends and smirks at them.

"Now you believe me?" Kasumi asked. Anri widens her eyes after taking a closer look at Kida.

"Oh my god, it is Masaomi Kida!" Anri said. Mikado then places his hand on his chest, feeling a lump on his throat.

"Um…Mikado? You okay?" Kasumi asked.

Mikado then takes a deep breath and sighs before saying, "Kasumi, you really are a lucky bastard."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Knowing More

_**Chapter 10: Knowing More**_

Every G.R.O.M.C. member including Namie stare at Mika puzzled, noticing the deep glare on her face. Mika just sat on the couch with her arms folded, placing her right leg above her left knee and her face is extremely livid.

"What's wrong Mika?" Namie asked. Mika growls angrily, causing Namie and the other Kida fangirls to feel uneasy.

"Mika please. Tell us what's wrong. Talking will make you feel better…" Namie said in concern.

"Fine." Mika said flatly. She lowers her arms and said to everyone, "Recently, at my workplace, there's a guy who came to visit my friend Kasumi. That's why I was late yesterday."

"So?" one of the fangirls said. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, the guy was wearing a hat but one of his hair strands was still dangling out of it. And his hair color is dark gold…the same color tone as Kida's." Mika added. This causes Namie and the other fangirls to gasp.

"And then today, there is a Pizza Hut trailer parked in front of our school and it's Kasumi who gets a free full-sized pizza. Gee, I wonder who is rich enough to afford a Pizza Hut trailer and then give a free pizza to Kasumi as her gift?" Mika said, cupping her chin. The other fangirls cup their chins as well.

"It's official guys." Mika stood up. "There's something suspicious about Kasumi Kinomoto."

* * *

Kasumi, Kida, Anri and Mikado walk through the park together. Both Anri and Mikado have just made a promise to Kida that they will never exposed his true identity to everyone while he's under his disguise.

"So Anri, you're the lucky girl who gets to make a request with me a few days ago, right?" Kida asked Anri.

"Yup. That was one of the most luckiest moments that ever happen to me."Anri replied smiling.

"Yeah, and I gotta admit, that song she requested you to sing for me was pretty good." Kasumi said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"You…really think so?" Kida asked Kasumi.

"Yeah." Kasumi said flatly.

"Kida," Mikado said and Kida turns to him. "Don't feel agitated. Kasumi is just too afraid to admit that she actually does like you."

"WHAT?!" Kasumi shouted at Mikado. Mikado simply laughed. "Tease me one more time and I'll punch you!"

"Sheesh, that's hard of you Kasumi." Kida said to her.

"Shut up!" Kasumi said, turning her head away.

"So Kida. Do you have any friends while you are at work?" Anri asked, placing her hands behind her back.

"No, not really. Well, before I started my music career, I do go to school like every normal kid and I do make friends along the way. But after winning a talent contest and got a contract to work as a singer, I rarely contact my old friends anymore and eventually, I never talk to anyone again. The only people I now talk to everyday are my mom and dad." Kida said.

"I'm sorry." Anri said, lowering her head frowning. Kasumi and Mikado too soften their eyes.

"It's okay." Kida said smiling as the four are now walking on the bridge. When they are at the middle of the bridge, they all stop.

"So, what do you guys want to do together?" Kida asked.

"Well…who wants ice-cream?" Mikado asked smiling at his friends.

"I do!" Anri and Kasumi both said in unison as they raise their hands.

Mikado then turns to Kida, who smirks and shrugs. "Alright then."

The four then walk off the bridge and see a nearby ice-cream vendor. The four then ask for their favorite flavors from the vendor and they all paid for their ice cream before walking off.

As they walk, Kida watch Mikado, Anri and Kasumi licking their ice-cream. The three stop for a moment as Anri said, "Mmm, raspberry ripple always taste good."

"Nah, you're wrong. Rocky Road always taste the best." Kasumi said smirking.

"Oh how original. Everybody knows peppermint is better." Mikado said.

"What did you get Kida?" Kasumi asked Kida, turning to him.

"Oh I got mango." Kida said, holding up his ice-cream.

"Nice pick." Kasumi nods her head.

"Thanks."

"Kasumi, can I try your Rocky Road?" Anri asked.

"Hey!" Kasumi snapped. "You said your raspberry ripple was the best, so stick to your own flavor!"

"Aww come on, just one lick won't bite." Anri whined, making an innocent puppy look.

"No! Stay faithful to your own favorite flavor!"

"Well, you're mean. I'll just buy another ice cream which is Rocky Road from the vendor then." Anri scoffed. "Oh, and your ice cream is melting right now."

"WHAT?!" Kasumi widens her eyes and realizes that her friend is right and quickly licks the cream that is trickling down her waffle cone.

"Serves you right." Anri smirks before licking her own ice cream again. Kida and Mikado both couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kasumi asked the two boys in annoyance.

"Well, I'm not just laughing because of what you two are talking about, but also because…" Kida smiles warmly. "I hadn't had a moment like this with my friends for a long time."

"Oh." Kasumi said, softening her eyes. "Good for you then."

Mikado wraps his arm around Kida and said, "Come on, let us all finish our ice cream before moving on."

"Right." Kida nods before they all continue licking their ice-cream.

* * *

Later that night, Kida drives Kasumi, Mikado and Anri to Kasumi's apartment. Kasumi gets out from the passenger seat, steps out of Kida's car and turns around to face her friends.

"Thanks for the walk, Kida." Kasumi said flatly.

"You're welcome." Kida nods his head.

Anri said to Kasumi, "Come on Kasumi, please sound more generous."

Kasumi sighs. "Sorry but, I'm feeling tired now. Goodbye." Kida sadly watches Kasumi turning around and walking back into her apartment. He watches her opens the door, enters into her home and closes it.

Anri pats Kida on his shoulder, making him turn his head around.

"Don't be sad Kida. Give Kasumi some time and space for now." Anri assured with a small smile. Kida nods before turning back to the steering wheel and drives down the road to bring both Anri and Mikado back to their homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celty is busy ironing the clothes on an ironing board. Just then, her smartphone rings inside her pocket. Celty, feeling puzzled, turns off her iron and puts it aside before digging into her pocket and looks at it. She looks shocked upon seeing the name on her phone.

'_**Private'**_

"Hey honey, what's going on?" Shinra sang as he enters the living room. Celty turns to her husband and gestures him to her phone nervously. Shinra narrows his eyes, now turning serious. He goes over to his wife, takes the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello, am I talking to Miss Sturluson-Kishitani?"

"No. You're talking to her husband, Mr. Kishitani."

"Sir, this is Social Services. And we are investigating possible child abduction."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. Running Away

_**Chapter 11: Running Away**_

"Goodbye mom!" Kasumi cried before stepping out of her house.

"Come back soon for dinner!" Kasumi could hear her mother cry out before closing the door. She wraps her schoolbag over her shoulder before walking down the pavement and heads her way to school.

It wasn't long before Kasumi notices Mika standing next to a lamppost. "Hello Kasumi!" Mika said smiling as she waves her hand at Kasumi.

Kasumi smiles and said, "Hello, Mika-senpai. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. I thought I wanted to have a walk with my fellow co-worker." Mika said walking over to Kasumi. "I mean we have been working together for quite some time and yet we never hang out outside work much, right?"

'Yes true. But we are in the same class." Kasumi cocks an eyebrow.

"And yet we never talk much to each other. Strange right?" Mika laughed.

"Yes, indeed." Kasumi said nodding. She's feeling very confused. Not because why they are in the same class and don't talk to each other much, but because why is she wanting to have a walk with her.

"KASUMI!"

Kasumi and Mika turn their heads to see Mikado and Anri crossing the road and running over to her with terrified looks.

"Kasumi, we need to talk!" Anri said as she and Mikado grab both of Kasumi's hands.

"Wha-what's going on?" Kasumi asked dumbfounded.

"Yes! What's going on here! I demand to know!" Mika asked with a scowl, folding her arms.

"Sorry Mika! It's urgent but we will tell you later." Mikado bowed apologetically to Mika. "Let's go!"

Mika watched as the two ran off with Kasumi. She growls and stomps her foot. "Blast. Those meddling friends of hers."

* * *

Once the two are far away from Mika, Anri and Mikado brings Kasumi to a deserted alleyway. The three then stop and catch their breath.

"Well, we are alone now." Anri said panting as she clutches her chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Kasumi asked. "I WANT TO KNOW!"

"Kasumi…" Mikado gasped for air before looking at her. "This is serious."

He and Anri then turn their heads to the left. Kasumi turns her head to the same direction as well and slowly, Celty steps forward with her head low.

"Who are you?" Kasumi asked Celty. Celty takes out her iPhone and types a message. She shows it to Kasumi.

"_**My name is Celty Sturluson. I am Masaomi Kida's mother."**_

"Mother? But you two don't share the same last name." Kasumi asked.

"Adopted mother to be précised." Anri said to Kasumi.

"Wait…Masaomi Kida is actually adopted?" Kasumi asked. Celty nods her head. "So this is all you want to tell me?"

Celty shakes her head. She types another message and shows it to Kasumi, "Last night, Kida ran away."

Kasumi widens her eyes in shock and her mouth gapes open. "WHAT?"

"Celty told us what happened last night after he came back home." Mikado said to Kasumi.

* * *

After dropping off Anri and Mikado back to their respective homes, Kida drives back to his own apartment. After parking his car in the car park, he gets out of it, uses his car keys to lock it and walks over to the elevator. He presses the button, the doors open and gets inside the elevator.

After waiting inside for a while, he arrives at the floor where he and his family live. He walks over to his house but before he could open the main door, it opens up by itself.

Kida backs away and widens his eyes in shock as he sees two detectives walking out of the house.

"Um, sirs? What's going on?" Kida asked the two.

"It's okay Kida. It was all a misunderstanding." One of the detectives said to him.

"We thought these two adults abducted you but that's because the adoption papers had an error." The other one said.

Kida just stood there in complete shock as the two pass by him, making their leave.

Shinra goes over to the door. He was about to close it but he looks up and noticed Kida.

"K-Kida?" Shinra asked. Kida looks up at him as his fists are now clenched. Shinra looks both concern and nervous as Kida's look of shock slowly turns into a scowl.

"What do those two meant when they said 'adoption papers', father?" Kida asked. "Or wait…should I even call you that?"

"Kida please…calm-" Shinra gets cut off when Celty steps forward and holds a hand in front of his face. Celty takes out a phone, types a message and shows it to Kida.

"_**I think it's about time you know."**_

* * *

Shinra and Celty, who has a laptop on her lap, sat on a couch while Kida sits on an armchair, facing the two, still keeping a scowl on his face.

"What is the meaning of this, fa-" Kida quickly paused. "Shinra, Celty?"

Celty types onto her laptop while Shinra said to Kida, "Kida, you have the right to be unhappy with us because we hide the truth from you since you were just a small child."

"I don't believe this. I really don't." Kida said, shaking his head. A few more seconds later, Celty finished typing, gets up from the couch and shows it to Kida. Kida takes the laptop and reads it.

"**When Shinra and I got married, we wanted a child. But sadly, I had two miscarriages in a row and the doctors say I cannot produce any more children. So eventually, Shinra and I decided to adopt a child instead. Your biological mother was a beautiful person who is willing to give you away to us."**

Kida puts the laptop down on the table and strokes a strand of hair away from his face.

"I can't believe all along…I've been living with strangers." Kida uttered.

"Kida, don't say that!" Shinra cried as he gets up. "You may not share the same blood as us, but we still treat you as our son!"

"And I can't believe my real mother gave me away to another couple!" Kida yells angrily as he gets up, ignoring Shinra's last statement. "Does this means…she doesn't love me?! Does she think I'm unacceptable?!"

"Kida, I'm sure your biological mother doesn't think that-"

"QUIET!" Kida shouted and stomps his foot. Both Shinra and Celty are completely stunned. Never in their lives have they been yelled by their own adoptive son.

"Where do you two first adopt me?" Kida asked.

Shinra turns to Celty who sadly nods her head. He lets out a sigh before turning back to Kida and says, "Hiroshima."

Kida nods his head before heading towards the main door.

"Where are you going?" Shinra asked.

Kida stops, turns around and said to him and Celty flatly, "What does it look like? I'm heading my way to Hiroshima now and I'm never coming back here!"

"Kida, wait-" But it was too late for Shinra as Kida has already left the house and shuts the door behind him. Celty then falls to her knees and shakily clutches her arms. Shinra turns to her and can tell that she's sobbing. He goes over to his wife, kneels down to her and rubs her back to comfort her.

* * *

"That…that's terrible." Kasumi uttered after listening to Mikado's explanation of what happened last night.

Kasumi turns back to Celty who is shaking once more. She shakily types a message on her phone. After managing to finish typing, she shows it to Kasumi, shaking her grip on her phone as she does so.

"_**Kasumi, I do know that you are Kida's crush. My adoptive son can never stop thinking of you so I know you are the only one who can help me change his mind. Please Kasumi, find Kida and bring him back to us."**_

Kasumi manages to finish reading before Celty drops her phone and falls down to her knees again. She wraps her arms around herself, sobbing and shaking. Kasumi lowers her head. She goes over to Celty, kneels down to her and gives her a comforting embrace. She whispered to Celty.

"Don't worry Celty…I'll bring him back…I promise…"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	12. Finding Kida

_**Chapter 12: Finding Kida**_

Unaware to the four, Mika was hiding behind a mailbox nearby. She has been watching and hearing the entire conversation the whole time. After the conversation ends, Mika ducks down while her eyes and mouth remain open.

'_I don't believe this…Kasumi and Kida know each other! And they are seeing each other the whole time as well!'_ Mika bites her lip and grab hold of her shaking arms. The boy she always has a crush on is hanging out with the girl she despise! Should she tell the other members of GROMC about this? Yeah, that's right. Teach that darn Kasumi a lesson by having her being chased by her and her angry friends for the rest of her life!

But still, she can't do it. She knows Kida won't like this and will forever hate her if he finds out she is the one who has been tormenting the girl he loves. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. She is feeling so frustrated right now mainly because of the mixture for her hate towards Kasumi and her worry of the thought of Kida hating her if she torments her.

"What should we do now?" Mika could hear Anri asking. She reopens her eyes and slowly peeks out from behind the mailbox to continue watching and hearing the conversation.

Kasumi breaks her embrace away from Celty and said to her friends, "I can't let Celty continue feeling sad. I say we go to Hiroshima now."

"What about school? The teacher will send us to a whole month of detention if we were to leave Tokyo!" Mikado cried.

Kasumi groans and said to Mikado, "What's more important?! Finding Kida and hope he doesn't get into trouble or staying after school?"

Mikado sighs heavily but nods his head sternly. "Yes, let's get Kida back."

"Hooray! We are going to Hiroshima!" Anri smiled as she pumps a fist into the air. "I always wanted to go there."

"Ahem! We're going there to find Kida, not going on a tour!" Kasumi scolded.

Anri chuckled and scratches the back of her head. "Right. Let's go to my house and ask my mom to get tickets for us."

"You think your mom will easily do that for you?" Mikado asked.

"If my mom can get me tickets to Kida's concert, I'm sure she can get us tickets to Hiroshima too!" Anri smiles.

"Geez, your mother sure is weird." Kasumi said, placing a hand on the side of her hip. She turns back to Celty who is typing a short message of her phone. She shows it to her.

"_**Thank you."**_

Kasumi smiles at her and nods her head before she, Anri and Mikado turn and leave.

Mika quickly hides back behind the mail box as Kasumi and her friends cross the road and head their way to Anri's house. Mika narrows her eyes and nods her head.

'_Perhaps I should skip school and head to Hiroshima too.'_ Then a smile appears on her face. _'And maybe Kida will like me for saving him!'_ She squeals before she runs off after Kasumi and her friends are out of sight.

* * *

Kasumi, Anri and Mikado board into a train and sit down together in their seats. Surprisingly, Anri's mother allowed them to skip school and buy three train tickets from the Tokyo district of Ikebukuro to Hiroshima within half an hour. She sure is weird.

They both fasten their seat belts and wait patiently for their train to leave.

"You know guys, I never thought I would ever skip school for the very first time in my young life." Mikado said, looking nervous.

"Oh come on Mikado, what's better? Staying in school and listening to the teacher's boring lectures or go to Hiroshima and travel around one of the most beautiful cities in all of Japan?" Anri said smiling at him, trying to cheer him up.

"Geez Anri, you sure are having a good time right now, as if you really do hate school." Kasumi said, folding her arms.

"Who says I hate school? I just want to have a good break whenever I have an opportunity." Anri said, turning to Kasumi.

As the three chat, they are unaware that a familiar person, now wearing in a grey bucket hat to cover most of her head, a white buttoned shirt, pink tie, dark red skirt, white socks and black shoes, walks past them. She walks to the very back of the passenger car and sits in her seat, far away from Kasumi's location. She removes her hat, letting down her chocolate brown hair and puts on her white hat with a pink heart symbol.

"I'll be following you, Kasumi." Mika said softly as a small smirk appears.

* * *

Everyone present in the train relax throughout the journey from Ikebukuro to Hiroshima. The train drove southwards and Kasumi, Anri, Mikado and Mika watched as the terrain changed through the ride. Within just an hour, it changed from a bustling and populated urban area into an entire region of green grass, flowers, trees and hills. The mist also starts to get thicker and as they travel further southwards, it also starts to get a little warmer, compare to the cold temperatures back in Tokyo.

Kasumi, Anri and Mikado enjoyed themselves during the ride, mainly because of how relaxing it was.

Mikado smiles as he looks out the window and sees that the train is passing by a Japanese town which is located in a distance. He said to Kasumi and Anri, "You know, I'm actually kinda glad that I get to leave Tokyo for a while after all."

"See, I told you it will be fun." Anri said smiling.

Mika notices that Mikado and Anri are talking to each other. _'Seems that they are talking about something. Better find out what it is.' _She removes her white hat, replaces it with her bucket hat and gets up from her seat. She quietly walks down the passenger car, walks past the three and after that, she opens up the sliding door which leads to the next car. She then hides behind a wall and slowly closes the door but leaves a very small gap so that she can hear the conversation.

"I believe I never told you two this but before I move to Ikebukuro, I lived in a small town in the Ishikawa Prefecture all my life. So it's refreshing to revisit the rural areas of Japan again." Mikado said, turning to Anri and Kasumi.

"That's good to know Mikado." Anri said.

"And I know it's funny for me to say this but when I first arrived at Tokyo, I was actually a complete moron, not knowing about urban lifestyles so I know nothing about using smartphones, ATMs and even using a subway ticket." Mikado said blushing. Anri and Kasumi both chuckled, causing him to blush harder.

"What about you Anri? Do you have anything you want to share with us?" Mikado asked.

"Hmm…" Anri cups her chin. "Well, all I just want to say that I'm glad I have Mikado, Kasumi and Mika being my best friends."

Mikado and Kasumi both chuckle while Mika, still hiding behind the wall, widen her eyes in surprise and let out a small gasp.

'_Really? She sees me as her friend?'_ Mika thought.

"Hope I don't sound cheesy but when I first came to school, I was lonely and nervous because I'm no longer with my friends who I made during elementary school and that I'm all alone again when I first arrive to high school." Anri explained. "I spent most of my first day, being quiet, too afraid to interact with others. That is until Kasumi approaches me after class. She asked me why I'm always quiet and believe it or not, I felt scared at the moment, thinking she was going to bully me or something. But then, she actually turns out pretty nice."

"Aww thank you." Kasumi said with a smirk.

Anri nods her head and continues talking, "And after that throughout the rest of the day, Kasumi and I get to know more about each other a lot and because of that, I now become very confident. The next day, when the teacher asked us if anyone wants to be the class leader and assistant class leader, I decided to stand up and ask to volunteer. Surprising, Mikado also stood up and ask to volunteer as my assistant. That is when I now also get to know more about him and eventually, I invite him into our little group."

"Nice. But how does Mika fit into this?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh, I remember one time, when I was on my way to class; I was cornered by three of our classmates. They snap at me because they don't trust me to be their class leader but then suddenly, Mika shows up and yells at them to back off, then safely escorts me to class. I never forget that moment because I thought she was really cool back then. That's why I see her as a good person and I'm glad we have her in our class." Anri said, ending with a warm smile on her face.

"Wow, she actually did that?" Kasumi asked, looking surprised.

"Yes!" Anri said, nodding her head. "You should really know her more Kasumi!"

Mika on the other hand, lowers her head in shame when she hears that. _'Geez, how did I ever forget that moment?'_ She thought sadly.

"What about you Kasumi? Do you want to share anything with us?" Mikado asked the redhead. Mika gasps as she turns her head back; wanting to hear what Kasumi has to say.

Kasumi lets out a sigh and said, "Well, is there really anything you guys don't know about me? I'm a girl who used to have both a father and a mother. Then my father turns out to be a bastard, spending most of our money away on women and gambling. Then my parents had a divorce and since then, me and my mother lived through a life of hardship. And every day, we worry about paying bills and my tuition fees and to make things worse, my mother suffers an illness due to the hardships we are suffering from so buying medicine is a must too."

Kasumi leans back on her seat while Anri pats her shoulder to comfort her.

Mika, after hearing what Kasumi said, also couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She leans against the wall and lowers her head again. _'I…I don't know she suffered so much…'_

Then, she internally slaps herself. Oh what the hell, why is she feeling sorry for her now? Wasn't the whole purpose she skipped school and leaves for Hiroshima is so that she can reach Kida first before Kasumi? She must find the boy of her dreams first and makes him like her.

Still, she does pity Kasumi and it's sad to know that she has a very hard life. But still, no matter what, finding Kida remains her top priority and she can't let her guard down right now. She gets herself up, reopens the door and carefully walks past the three and goes back to her seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, a coach has arrived at a bus terminal in Hiroshima. When the coach stops and opens its door, all the passengers step out of it including Kida, again dressed in his hat and sunglasses. Kida lowers his sunglasses and looks up to see a sign that says 'Welcome to Hiroshima!'

Kida lifts back up his sunglasses, knowing why he has come here. To find her biological mother and find out the truth why she gives him away to Shinra and Celty.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	13. The Past

_**Chapter 13: The Past**_

Kida walks through the streets of Hiroshima and takes a look around the city. Hiroshima sure is a beautiful place. The city is bustling with lots of people and the buildings have beautiful lightings shining through the night. It's hard to imagine that this city was once nearly destroyed by an atomic bomb.

Kida walks over to a man and asked him which the most well-known adoption center in Hiroshima is. The man replied to him that it's the Najima Center of Adoption and it's located at the Higashi-ku ward. Kida thanked him and he goes to the subway to take a ride to the said ward.

Upon arriving at Higashi-ku, Kida looks at the directory map where he found the exact location of the adoption center. He leaves the subway station and makes his way to the center.

When he arrives at the center, he sees that it's a red brick-wall one-floor building. He takes a deep breath before walking towards the building.

He enters the building and walks over to the receptionist who is busy typing on her computer.

"Hello there, can I help you with anything?" The receptionist asked while still busy looking at her computer and typing on her keyboard.

"Yes, may I ask, was Masaomi Kida adopted to Mr Shinra Kishitani and Mrs Celty Sturluson here in this facility?" Kida asked the woman.

The woman stops her typing and gapes her mouth. "How do you-" She gets cut off when she looks up and sees the man in front of her. Kida removes his sunglasses to reveal his face.

"Masao-" Kida quickly hushes her before she could yell his name. "Sorry." The woman whispered before continue saying softly, "Masaomi Kida, what brings you here?"

"I'm here to find my biological mother." Kida replied before putting back on his sunglasses.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why she sold me away." Kida said, frowning angrily.

The woman shakes her head, causing Kida to calm down a bit. "No Kida, your biological mother didn't mean to give you away. She was pressured by her in-laws."

"What's your name by the way?"

The woman smiled at him. "My name is Erika Karisawa and I was the one who gave both Celty and your biological mother the adoption papers."

* * *

After a five hour ride from Ikebukuro to Hiroshima, the train arrives at the Hiroshima Train Station. And by the time it arrives, the sun is setting. All the passengers, including Kasumi, Anri, and Mikado step out of the train.

"So, we have arrived. Where should we start?" Kasumi asked her friends.

"Celty told Anri and I that she and her husband adopted Kida from an adoption center known as the Najima Center of Adoption." Mikado replied as he turns to Kasumi. Anri also turns to her and she and Mikado noticed the concerned look on her face as Kasumi folds her arms.

"Something wrong?" Anri asked.

Kasumi sighs. "I never thought I'd say this but…I hope Kida is alright…"

Anri gave a small smile and places a hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "He will be. Now let's go."

Kasumi nodded slowly before the three make their way out of the station. Meanwhile, Mika pokes her head out of the train and watches the three leave before stepping out of the train as well.

"Right. Najima Center of Adoption it is." Mika whispered to herself.

"Excuse me!"

"ARGH!" Mika yelped as a passenger steps out of the train behind, bumping his luggage at her shoulder and she takes a few steps away. She groans as she rubs her shoulder. "Tch, dammit."

* * *

After Erika takes Kida to her office, she makes two cups of tea and goes over to her work desk where Kida is sitting. She sits down on her chair and gives one cup to Kida.

"So, what exactly happened?" Kida asked as he takes the cup. "Why did my biological mother gave me to Celty?"

Erika sighs as she places the other cup in front of her. "I remember your biological mother very well. She was young and beautiful and she even got married to a nice man." Her smile then distorts into a frown. "But they actually got married secretly."

"Secretly?" Kida asked.

"Yes." Erika nods her head. "Her husband's parents did not approve her to be their son's wife because her mother was a survivor of the atomic bombing of Hiroshima. And there are survivors of the bombing who would get sicknesses and contaminations to their bodies even if they live. And the parents fear that her mother's contamination has passed on to her."

Kida gasped in horror. "So if my mother's mother has contamination and if I'm her descendant then I ha-"

"Oh no!" Erika cried waving her hands at him. "Don't jump to conclusions yet!" She chuckled for a while before she gave a cough, and then continues explaining to him. "Thankfully, your mother went through medical checkup and she's perfectly fine. So do you when she gave birth to you."

Kida sighs in relief and smiles.

"But her in-laws were stubborn. They still refused to allow their son to marry a woman who is a descendant of a sick woman. So in the end, your biological parents distance themselves from your mother's in-laws and secretly marry. Unfortunately, their parents still eventually found out about their secret and forced them to give you away. And thankfully, they found a couple who are kind enough to adopt you."

"Celty and Shinra." Kida uttered. Erika nodded.

"Before your biological mother gave you away, she commented that Celty and Shinra are the nicest people she has ever metand she is glad that you are adopted by these nice people." Erika said.

"What happen to my biological parents?" Kida asked. Erika's eyes grew cold.

"Your biological father commits suicide shortly after, knowing that he will never have a family as long as his parents kept rejecting their relationship while biological your mother left without a trace. I'm so sorry."

Kida's eyes immediately grew watery. He wipes away his tears and turns his head away. "Why… why does this…have to happen…to my biological parents?" He managed to say through his sobs.

Erika stood up and walks over to Kida. She kneels down to his level and said, "I'm sorry for your loss." Kida sniffed before Erika gave him a comforting hug.

* * *

After Kida walks out of the adoption center, he turns around and bows down to Erika, who bows back to him.

"Thank you very much for your help Erika." Kida said.

"You're welcome." Erika said before the two stood back up. "And again, you are very lucky to be adopted by Celty Sturluson and Shinra Kishitani. Please cherish your adoptive parents as long as you live."

Kida smiles at her. "I will." He nodded. He puts back on his sunglasses and he and Erika both wave goodbye to each other before he turns around and leave.

Kida looks up at the night sky as he walks down the path. "I guess I was wrong after all." Kida thought to himself. A frown then appears on his face. He stops for a while, lowers his head and wipes away more of his tears. He felt ashamed for yelling at Celty and Shinra before he left Ikebukuro. So he has made a decision.

Kida lowers his arm and smiles determinedly. "I'm going back home to-UGH!"

Kida widens his eyes in surprise as a figure suddenly appears behind him, wraps an arm around his neck and uses the other arm to put a cloth of chloroform into his mouth. Within seconds, Kida felt dizzy.

'_What's…going…'_ Those were the last words Kida thought before passing out. A smile appears on the figure's face.

"We are going to have so much fun…Kida-kun…"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	14. Obsessions of a Crazy Fangirl

_**Chapter 14: Obsessions of a Crazy Fangirl**_

Kasumi, Mikado and Anri arrived at the Higashi-ku Ward and quickly head their way to the Najima Centre of Adoption. They all rush into the adoption center where they meet Erika at the reception.

Erika looks up at the three and sees that they are all sweating and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, you three sure look like you have a rough time trying to come here." Erika said.

"Yeah, you can say that." Anri chuckled, stroking her hair strands off from her eyes.

"Look, we are looking for Masaomi Kida." Kasumi asked. "Did he came here?"

"Yes, actually, he just left ten minutes ago." Erika replied.

"Crap!" Mikado said as he slams his fist on the reception desk. "We miss him."

"How do you guys know he was coming here?"

Kasumi sighs and said to Erika, "It's a long story. But finding him is really our main concern right now."

* * *

Kida groans as he slowly recovers. He groggily opens his eyes to find himself in a room of some sort. He sees that he is lying on a bed. He tries to move his hands but he quickly realized his wrists are tied. Kida gasps in horror. He tries to move his legs but they are being tied in ropes as well.

When his vision becomes clearer, Kida looks around and sees several posters, magazine covers and newspaper cuttings of Kida pasted on every wall and corner of the room. He looks very uncomfortable at the sight of this.

Just then, the door opens. Kida turns to the door and sees a girl entering the room, smiling at him.

"Hello, Kida-kun." She giggled.

Kida widens his eyes, recognizing the girl. "I…I know you. You were the girl at the park! Trying to buy me from Kasumi!"

The girl gasped as she places a hand on her chest. Then, a wide dreamy smile appears on her face. "Oh Kida-kun! You do recognize your biggest fan! You are so sweet."

"Girl, you better tell me what the hell is going on here or you are in serious trouble!" Kida yelled angrily.

The girl giggled again and said, "Right. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Haruna Niekawa and as you can see…" She gestures to the several pictures of Kida pasted around the room. "I'm your biggest fan."

"Okay Haruna…there's a big difference between a fangirl and a kidnapper. What you are doing to me is considered kidnapping! And you are aware that kidnapping is a very serious crime in Japan right?" Kida asked.

"Oh Kida-kun, you don't understand." Haruna said frowning. "Ever since I first saw you on TV two years ago, I asked my parents if they can bring you to me. But they say no. They couldn't even afford a concert ticket for me. To see you!" Kida stares at her awkwardly as Haruna sobs a bit and wipes a tear off from her eye. "That is why since then; I swear to myself that I'll be a better person than my god awful parents." She smiles back at him. "If I want something, I _must _have it."

"Haruna…as much as I admire you that you like me, and you really do…I want you to release me. Now." Kida asked, sounding both uncomfortable and scared at the same time.

"And then what?!" Haruna cried in despair. "You will walk away and I'll never see you again?! Please Kida-kun! Don't do this to me!"

"Haruna I-" Kida watched as Haruna fell to her knees and sobs uncontrollably. Kida feels confused as he wonders if he should empathize this deranged fangirl or not.

After a while, Haruna stops crying, wipes her tears again and looks up at Kida. "Please Kida-kun, just stay here. For a while."

Kida thought to himself. He knows he can't stay here and be this fangirl's prisoner forever. So he decides to play along for now. Kida gives a small smile to Haruna and said calmly, "Alright you know…I'm sorry that I made you upset-"

"Oh please Kida-kun…" Haruna smiles sweetly at him. "Don't apologize. You are my idol after all."

"Yeah." Kida nods his head. "So I shall stay here longer then."

"Oh thank you Kida-kun! I knew you will never upset me!" Haruna cried happily. She gets up and gives a small kiss on Kida's cheek. Kida feels uncomfortable by the kiss as if it felt more like a poisonous sting.

"Now stay here and keep yourself comfortable while I'll go make dinner for you and I hope you will enjoy it! Bye!" Haruna hums to herself as she leaps away merrily and leaves the room.

Kida shudders in fear before he sits up on his bed. He has met and seen many crazy fangirls before but never has he come across an even more crazier and creepier fangirl than Haruna.

And he definitely needs to get out of this place.

* * *

"Awwww, that is so sweet. Kida actually has a crush?" Erika said smiling as she, Kasumi, Anri and Mikado sat together in her office.

"Yes. "Kasumi chuckled. "And his mother asked us to bring him back home."

"Well guys, I'm happy to let you guys know that Kida _is _heading his way back home." Erika said to the three.

"Really?" Kasumi, Mikado and Anri all said in unison.

"Yup." Erika nods her head. "He finally realized how much his adoptive parents meant to him."

Kasumi, Mikado and Anri all smile. "Well, I guess things do get settled after all, right?" Anri asked.

"If you guys want to know how he's doing, he did give me his phone number." Erika said.

"Really? That's great!" Mikado said, his smile widens.

"Can I…talk to him?" Kasumi said, giving a small smile.

"Sure!" Erika said while nodding her head. "Of course you can!"

* * *

Kida sat in the room silently until he hears the door opening. He looks up and sees Haruna entering while carrying a metal tray with a plate of rice with broccolis and chicken teriyaki. There is also a metal fork and knife placed next to it.

"I hope you enjoy it. I made it myself." Haruna said smiling at Kida. Kida watched as Haruna places the tray on his lap. "Call me if you need anything!"

"Actually, I could use some help right now." Kida said to Haruna politely. "Could you untie these ropes around my wrists?"

Haruna gasped. "And try to esca-"

"No! I can't use the fork and knife without my hands, right?" Kida said.

Haruna grins at Kida and nods her head. "Of course, Kida-kun."

She then walks over to Kida and while still staring at his beautiful eyes, slowly unties the ropes around his wrists. "You had such beautiful eyes Kida. I could stare at them all day." She said, sighing blissfully.

Kida smiles at Haruna, but immediately after he feels that the ropes are loose, it distorts into a frown. "Sorry but you won't." He said.

"Wha-" Before Haruna could continue talking, Kida quickly swings his hand across her head and knocking her to the floor. Kida quickly grabs the knife, tosses the tray to the floor and hurriedly cuts the ropes around his legs before Haruna wakes up. Within two minutes, Kida manages to cut the ropes and runs out of the room.

When he enters the corridor, he could hear his cellphone ringing. Kida gasps and turns his head to the direction of the ringing. He runs down the corridor and follows the source of the ringing. It leads him down the stairs and Kida managed to find out that the ringing came from the store room below the staircase. He opens the door and finds his cellphone lying on a wooden shelf. He grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hello?" Kida asked.

"Hello Kida?"

Kida widens his eyes, recognizing the voice. "Kasumi?"

* * *

Kasumi smiles in relief when she hears Kida's voice. "Kida, I just I want to-"

"Kasumi, you have to help me!" Kida cried in distress.

Kasumi widens her eyes and her mouth gapes open. "Wha…Kida? What's going on?" Mikado, Anri and Erika all also look concern while hearing the conversation.

"Remember that insane girl we met at the park? She kidnapped me and I'm trapped in her house! You have to-" he call gets cut off.

"Kida? KIDA!" Kasumi shouted as she gets up from her chair.

"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Anri cried.

Kasumi puts down the phone on the desk and said to everyone present in the room. "Kida is kidnapped." Mikado, Anri and Erika all gasped.

"Did he tell you where he is?" Erika asked.

"He got cut off before he could tell me more!" Kasumi cried. She pulls her hair, feeling extremely worried right now. "I…I…"

"Kasumi, please clam down." Mikado said as he gets up, grabs Kasumi's shoulder and gently puts her down on her chair. He turns to Erika. "Does your phone have a tracking app?"

"Yes, luckily I do." Erika said.

"Good." Mikado grabs the phone, opens the app and tracks down Kida's call. "Got it! It came from 23 Yoshiro street in the Asaminami-ku ward."

"Right." Erika nods her head. "I'll call the police."

"And we shall head our way there right now!" Kasumi cried as she gets up from her chair again. "Kida is in trouble and by the time the police arrive, he would already get hurt!"

"True." Anri said as she gets up from her chair too. "I'm coming too."

Kasumi turns to Mikado who also gets up and nods his head as well. "Let's head our way there now!"

"Good luck you guys." Erika said to the three.

Kasumi turns to Erika and bows to her. "Thank you for everything." She, Anri and Mikado immediately run out of the office and run down the hallways. Mikado and Anri pants heavily as they watch Kasumi run extremely far ahead from them.

Kasumi, not stopping to catch her breath for one second, continues sprinting down the hallways.

"Hang in there Kida! HAANNNGGG OOOOONNNN!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	15. The Rescue

_**Chapter 15: The Rescue**_

Mika stops and takes a few deep breaths when she finally arrives and standing outside the adoption center. After she regains her breath, she looks up and smiles in relief. "Right, I'm finally here." She said to herself.

But before she could take another step, Kasumi suddenly rushes out, pushes open the doors and runs pass Mika.

"Sorry!" Kasumi cried when she felt her pushing Mika aside (and also not noticing her), sending the girl twirling around in circles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mika cried as she spins around dizzily. After a while, she regains her composure and grabs her head, trying to stop herself from getting dizzy. Then, she realized something.

"Wait…" She said. "Was that Ka-"

Just then, Mikado and Anri also rush out of the center, both of them also not noticing that they run past Mika. Mika turns her head and sees the two running over to Kasumi in a distance.

"Kasumi wait!" Anri shouted. Kasumi stops at her tracks and yell to her friends.

"But guys! Kida is in grave danger!" She shouted with eyes bulged open.

Mika gasped upon hearing her shout. "Kida's in danger?"

"Kasumi, I know you are worried about him. So do we!" Mikado said as he and Anri finally catches up to her. "But this is not the time to play hero. We still have to stick together, don't we? We need to watch out for ourselves as well."

Kasumi places her hands on both sides of her hip and nods her head frantically. "Right. You're absolutely right!" She said.

"Come Kasumi. Let's board a taxi together to the address of where Kida's been taken." Anri said to her. Kasumi nods her head again before the three rush off.

Meanwhile, Mika narrows her eyes and tightens her right hand into a fist. "Nobody harms my beloved Kida! I have to help him too!" She turns her head to the left and, not far away from where she is standing, sees a brown-haired teenage boy parking his motorcycle next to a lamp post. A smirk appears on her face and she runs over to the boy. "Hey excuse me!" She cried while waving a hand.

* * *

Kida breathed heavily in fear as he turns his eyes to see Haruna standing behind him and holding a penknife in front of his throat. On the floor is his cellphone, now smashed and broken.

"Kida…please…don't do this to me…" Haruna said frowning.

Kida gulped and said, "I…I'm sorry Haruna…but please…let me go…"

"If I let you go, will you forgive me and stay with me?"Haruna asked. Kida nodded slowly in response. But Haruna shook her head. "No. I'll make sure you stay with me. Come…" Kida feels Haruna grabbing his wrist tightly. "Let's go out on a date."

"To where?" Kida asked as cold sweat rolls down the side of his head.

Haruna smiles sweetly at him. "Anywhere would do." She then carefully escorts Kida out of the room.

Kida doesn't like this. He doesn't like this at all.

* * *

"There it is! Yoshiro Street!" Anri yells when she spotted the signboard that reads the said street.

"Quick sir! Drive us over there! Our friend is in danger!" Kasumi shouted at the taxi driver impatiently.

"Okay okay! Sheesh!" The driver replied as he drives towards the direction of the street. When he enters the street, Kasumi, Mikado and Anri carefully examine every house the taxi passes, trying to spot the number 23.

"So may I ask, who is this friend and is he really in danger?" The driver asked.

"Well, you wouldn't believe if we tell you who our friend is." Mikado replied, turning to the driver.

"What do you mean?"

"There it is! 23 Yoshiro Street!" Kasumi shouted as she gets up from her seat, pointing at the house where Kida is held.

"Stop the taxi!" Anri added. The driver quickly obeys and stops the vehicle. Everyone then notices from a distance that Haruna is leaving her house with Kida as her hostage. They watch as Haruna escorts Kida to the garage.

"Really?" The driver said, widening his eyes. "Your friend is famous J-pop singer Masaomi Kida?!"

"Yes he is!" Mikado said to him, nodding his head.

"Mikado!" Kasumi scolded him. "Do you even notice that the girl is placing a penknife at Kida's neck?! We have to save him!"

"Wow…in my four years as a taxi driver, this is the most exciting experience in my life!" The driver said smiling widely.

"Quiet you!" Kasumi yells at the taxi driver angrily.

Then, the four turn their heads to the house when they hear the sound of a car starting up. They watch as Haruna drives out of her house in a black car with Kida sitting next to her with his wrists tied in wires this time.

"She's getting away! After her!" Kasumi ordered the driver.

"You got it!" The driver said, starting his taxi again and they carefully follow Haruna from behind, trying not to make her notice them as they do so.

Meanwhile, a motorcycle also arrives at the street and the two people sitting on it notice the taxi Kasumi, Mikado and Anri are in is leaving and following after a black car.

"There they are! After them!" Mika said to the boy as she sat behind him.

"Ugh." The boy groans in annoyance. "You know, I was originally going shopping until I had to deal with this situation."

"Look sir! This is really important and I offered you money to do this, didn't I?" Mika shouted at him.

The boy sighs and said, "Yes you did."

"By the way, I should have asked you this earlier but what's your name?"

"Seiji Yagiri"

Mika takes out her wallet and hands Seiji two thousand yen. "Look Yagiri, another two thousand if you do as I say."

Seiji takes the money and smirks. "If you say so." He puts the money into his pocket and continues driving his motorcycle, following after the taxi and the black car.

* * *

"Please don't call other people again." Haruna said to Kida softly. "I just want to be me and you…alone…" She then turns the car to the left and she and Kida now enter into the main road.

Kida looks to the front and sees a lamp post in a distance.

"Sorry but, I'm already taken." Kida said, narrowing his eyes.

Haruna gasps in horror and turns her head to him and losing her concentration on the road. "Who?! Wait, you mean Miss Coffee?!"

"Yes! And her name isn't Coffee. It's Kasumi Kinomoto!" Kida shouted. He quickly turns his head and headbutts onto Haruna's forehead, knocking her out. This causes her to steer her wheel to the left, making the car drive over to the lamp post and crashes against it. The car alarm rang throughout the streets.

Kida groans as he quickly recovers from the crash. He now has blood rolling down the side of his head but he doesn't mind the wound. He quickly lifts up his tied wrists and opens the door by using two of his fingers to pull the handle. The door opens and Kida quickly rushes out of the car and head towards the nearest building, which is the Hiroshima Big Arch.

Just then, the taxi also enters the main road and Kasumi, Mikado and Anri all gasp in horror when they notice the damaged black car at the side.

"Stop!" Kasumi shouted. The driver quickly stops the taxi and behind the now damaged car.

Anri turns her head and sees Kida entering the nearby stadium with his wrists still tied.

"Look! I see Kida!" Anri cried, pointing towards his direction.

Just then, Haruna also got out of her damaged car and spots Kida running into the stadium. "Please Kida-kun!" Haruna cried hysterically as she gets up from the road and takes out her penknife. "COME BACK!"

"There's the crazy girl and she's chasing after Kida!" Kasumi shouted. She grips her teeth and opens up the door, leaving the taxi and chases after Kida and Haruna. "Hang on Kida! I'm coming for you!"

As Anri gets out of the taxi as well to follow Kasumi, Mikado turns to the driver and said to him, "Quick! Call the police and tell them to come to the Hiroshima Big Arch!" The driver nods his head and takes out his cellphone while Mikado also gets out of the taxi and runs over to the stadium.

Meanwhile, Mika and Seiji also arrived at the scene and Mika spots Kasumi, Anri and Mikado running over to the stadium.

"Okay! Drop me off here!" Mika told Seiji.

"Okay." Seiji stops his motorcycle. Mika quickly takes off her helmet and gets off the bike. Seiji then asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the ride." Mika said to him.

"You still haven't told me why you wanted to follow them so much."

Mika sighs and said to him, "It's something important."

Seiji nods his head. "Alright, good luck."

"Thanks again!" Mika bows to him before running off to the stadium.

* * *

"Kida?" Haruna called out with her eyes wide open. "Kida, where are you?" She turns her head left and right as she walks through the huge interior of the stadium. Unaware to her, Kida is hiding behind one of the pillars, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. Kida turns his head to the front and closes his eyes, whimpering. He was such a fool. He never should have run away from home. Oh how he miss being in his peaceful home. He wish he could be with Shinra and Celty's arms again instead of being in this horrible situation right now.

'_I…I want to go home…'_ He thought to himself.

"Please Kida-kun…" Haruna said frowning. "I promise I'll be good. I-"

"KIDA!"

Kida lets out a small gasp and opens his eyes when he heard that voice. A small smile of relief appears on his face. "Kasumi!" He whispered.

Haruna turns around and grits her teeth angrily. "Is that Princess Coffee?" She said to herself. "No, no, NO! KIDA'S MINE!"

Kida turns his head to the left and notices the staircase leading to the second level in the distance. Kida quickly takes a deep breath and runs his way to the stairs.

Haruna turns around and sees Kida running away to the stairs. Her eyes bulge open. "KIDA! COME BACK!"

'_SHIT!'_ Kida thought as he is now running faster than ever before, not stopping for one second.

"KIDA!" Kasumi cried again as she, Mikado and Anri enters the interior of the stadium.

"Let us split up!" Anri yelled. "Mikado will check throughout the interior of this stadium. I'll go check the second and third levels and Kasumi will check the field!"

"G-got it!" Kasumi sputtered.

"Hurry!" Mikado shouted before the three went to their separate ways and run as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Please be okay Kida, please be okay!" Kasumi mumbled as she sprints through the stadium and heads her way to the football field.

She came to a halt when she enters into the 100-yard football field. She looks around frantically at every corner of the stadium, hoping to find Kida.

"KIDA!" Kasumi screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"HELP ME!"

Kasumi's stomach did a twist. Her eyes widens when she sees Kida enters into the right side spectator area and running up the stairs frantically for his life. Haruna enters the spectator area as well and she turns around to spot Kida.

Kasumi grits his teeth and narrows her eyes angrily. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed as she sprinted her way towards their location.

Meanwhile, Mika has entered the left side spectator area. She widens her eyes when she sees Kida being chased by Haruna at the other side. "I'm coming Kida!" She shouted before running her way to their location as well.

Meanwhile, Kida managed to climb his way up to the commentator's office. He kicks the door open and runs inside the huge long room where there are desks and chairs inside. Kida continues running through the room, not stopping for one second. He knew Haruna is still following him from behind so he cannot slow down.

Eventually, he arrived at the other end of the commentator's office. He runs over to the door to get out. He tries to kick open, but this time, the door is stronger than the previous one he kicked down. He tries to kick again, but the door still remains locked.

"Please! Open up!" Kida shouted as he kicks the door again for third time. But the door still won't open. "This can't be the end of me!"

"Kida-kun…"

Kida gasps in horror and shivers in fear. He slowly turns around to see Haruna smiling at him while still holding the penknife in her hand.

"This is it…" Haruna said softly, walking slowly towards her idol. "Just the two of us."

Kida shook his head in horror; his eyes wide open as he backs away from Haruna as she walks closer to him. He continues backing away until he felt his back pressed against the door.

"Everything's going to be fine Kida-kun…" Haruna reaches out her hand to him. "If you come with me…"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Haruna turns around just in time to find Kasumi running over and slamming her fist into her face. Kida runs to the side just in time to let Kasumi slam Haruna onto the door behind him.

Kasumi grabs Haruna by the collar and glares directly into her eyes. "I will not let you hurt anyone!"

Haruna turns to her with a glare as well. "So, you are Coffee." She proceeds to swing her penknife at her. Kasumi gasps as she quickly lets go of her and backs away just in time before Haruna could slash her.

Haruna swings again and Kasumi dodges by ducking down. She then did an uppercut, punching Haruna under her chin, making her back away.

Kasumi turns to Kida and shouts, "Run Kida!"

Kida nods his head and goes over to the door and tries to kick it open again, this time succeeding. He then runs out of the room.

"Kida!" Haruna cried as she tries to go after him but Kasumi quickly runs over to her and wraps an arm around her neck from behind.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kasumi shouted. Haruna looks down at Kasumi's arm and bites it with her teeth. Kasumi cried in pain as she backs away. This gives Haruna a chance to turn around and kicks her in the stomach, sending her sprawling through the floor.

Kasumi groans as she tries to get up but Haruna walks over to her, kneels down and grabs her by her neck.

Meanwhile, Mika arrived at the right side of the stadium and sees Kida running up to the very top of the stadium.

"Kida!" Mika said. She was about to make her way to him when suddenly, she heard a scream.

"Let ,e go!"

Mika widens her eyes. "Kasumi?" She said, recognizing the voice. She turns her head to the left to see the commentator's office. Through the open door, she widens her eyes in horror as she sees Haruna lifting Kasumi up in the air by her neck. She watches as Haruna tightens her grip around her neck and in her other hand is her penknife.

Mika turns back to Kida who is running upwards, then back to Kasumi and Haruna. She look back and forth between Kida and the two girls a few more times before she notices Haruna slowly lifting her penknife.

Mika gasps again before closing her eyes. She then runs off, making her decision.

"With you gone, Kida and I will always be together." Haruna said as she places her penknife in front of Kasumi's neck.

Kasumi stares into Haruna's eyes in horror. Is this it? Is she going to be dead? No, this can't be the end of her. If she dies now, Kida will be held captive under Haruna forever.

Unfortunately, she realized the horrible truth. She cannot fight back because Haruna's firm grip around her neck is tightening by every second and there is no way she can get out of this situation. This really is the end for her.

Kasumi closes her eyes tightly, preparing to meet her end. _'Mother, I'm so sorry…'_

Suddenly, both girls heard a scream. Kasumi opens her eyes and Haruna turns her head around, seeing Mika running over to them. Mika then tackles Haruna to the floor, making her drop both Kasumi and her penknife.

Growling, Haruna tries to reach her penknife but Kasumi quickly gets up and kicks it away. Mika then proceeds to punch Haruna's face several times.

"How dare you try to hurt my classmate?!" Mika shouted before punching Haruna again. Kasumi watches in awe, surprised to see Mika helping her.

Eventually, Haruna manages to use her knee to kick Mika off of her. Haruna tries to get up but Kasumi grabs her by her collar again, turns around and pins her against the wall.

"W-why? Why are you doing this? I just wanted to be with Kida forever!" Haruna cried, staring at Kasumi while shaking in anguish.

"Because…" Kasumi paused for a moment before curling her other hand into a fist. "I belong to Kida, not you!"

With that, she proceeds to punch Haruna in the face. The impact for so hard that it causes Haruna's eyes to roll back and slumps her head to the side, falling into unconsciousness. Kasumi then releases her grip around Haruna and the deranged fangirl slumps to the floor.

Kasumi lets out a sigh of relief before turning around to see Mika who is getting up from the floor.

"Mika-senpai…" Kasumi said softly. Mika lowers her head frowning.

"Hey Kasumi." She waved her hand at her. "Surprise to see me?"

Kasumi then proceeds to give Mika a hug. Mika looks surprised as she does so. "Thanks for saving me senpai. You really are a good friend."

Mika couldn't help but smile before hugging her back in return. A few seconds later, they pull away from each other.

"Go Kasumi…" Mika gestures her to leave the room. "Kida is waiting for you."

Kasumi nods her head before leaving the room and runs to the top.

When she arrives at the very top of the spectator area, she finds Kida sitting on the floor and resting against the back of the chairs, feeling exhausted.

"Kida…" She said. Kida turns his head to the front and see Kasumi standing before him.

"Kasumi?" He managed to say out.

Kasumi smiles at him while placing a hand on her hip. "Yes Kida, I'm here."

Kida felt tears in his eyes and wipes them away. "I…I can't believe you came all the way here to Hiroshima…for me." He said.

Kasumi then walks over to Kida and kneels down to his level. "I…just didn't want anything horrible happening to you."

Kida chuckled. "So you do care for me after all!"

Kasumi growls and punches Kida on his shoulder, making him yell in pain. But then, she couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, I take that punch back. Yes." She nods her head. "I do care for you. Just like how you care for me."

Kida smiles at Kasumi, ignoring the pain on his shoulder. The two stare into each other's eyes for a while before a voice interrupts them.

"Hello?"

Kasumi turns around and Kida looks behind her to see a policeman shining a flashlight at them.

"Masaomi Kida?" The policeman look confused to see the famous J-pop singer with a teenage girl. "What's going on here?"

Kida chuckled and said to the policeman, "Everything's fine sir."

Kasumi smiles at the policeman as well. "Yeah…_everything's fine_."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	16. A Happy Ending

_**Chapter 16: A Happy Ending**_

Celty sat on the sofa looking down at a photo of her, Shinra and Kida standing and smiling together. Shinra goes over to Celty from behind and wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Shinra whispered to her.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shinr and Celty immediately turn their heads to the door. The two walk over and Celty turns the doorknob. They open the door, revealing Kida.

Celty and Shinra both look surprised. "K-Kida?" Shinra asked.

Kida looks up at them, with a sad frown on his face. "Hi guys…" He gave a sad smile. "Sorry I ran away."

Celty's heart skips a beat. She places her hands on her chest while Shinra cracks a smile.

"Kida!" Shinra cried as he proceeds to hug his son. "Oh Kida, you came back for us!" He cried with tears flowing down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Y-yeah Dad. I'm back." Kida managed to say out while having his body crush by Shinra's tight hug.

Shinra then pulls away from him and Kida turns to Celty, who is shaking. "Hi Mom." Kida said smiling at her.

Celty then wraps her arms around Kida and he rubs her back, comforting her as she shakes. "Don't worry Mom. I am here."

Shinra then wraps his arms around both Celty and Kida and the three are all bundled in one big hug.

In a distance, Kasumi, Mikado, Anri and Mika all smile as they watch this touching display.

"Welcome home Kida." Kasumi uttered.

* * *

"I'm heading my way to school now, Mom! Bye!" Kasumi cried while standing at the doorway, waving goodbye with one hand while the other holds a piece of toast.

"Okay! Come back home by 6!" Her mom replied from the kitchen. Kasumi then puts on her shoes, closes the door and heads her way to school while eating her toast.

As she walks down the pavement, she recalls the events that happen in the last two days. Haruna has been arrested by the police and will be sentenced to a long term life sentence for kidnapping Masaomi Kida. Needless to say, that caused quite a commotion among the media and Kida's fanbase. Reporters from all over Japan have spent the last two days trying to gather as much info as they can over the kidnapping and rescue of Masaomi Kida. People are trying to figure out the condition of the kidnapper Haruna and what led her to her psychotic behavior, with many claiming she is suffering from various psychological disorders and tabloids claim she is a die-hard horror genre fan.

Both Kida and Kasumi have been largely spared by the media thanks to the help of Shinra, Celty and Kida's agents demanding the media not to bother the two. At school, Kasumi has received praise from both students and teachers for saving Kida's life and she sort of became a celebrity.

And of course, because Kasumi was Kida's rescuer, people speculated that Kasumi is in fact Miss Coffee. Although a huge percentage of his fanbase believe that, Kida never confirms to the public that she is…even though in reality, she is.

"Kasumi! Wait up!"

After Kasumi finished eating half of her toast, she turns around and smiles as she sees Mikado, Anri and surprisingly Mika coming over to her. Mika has decided to disband the GROMC after the events that happen two nights ago for the sake of Kasumi. She finally decided to accept the fact that Kida truly loves Kasumi and that she cannot force love. She also promised to never reveal that Kasumi is 'Miss Coffee'.

"Hey guys!" Kasumi said to her friends.

"So Kasumi, will you be free tomorrow night? I'm planning another sleepover!" Anri said.

"So soon? We just got back from Hiroshima two days ago!"

"I know but this is our way of celebrating our success in rescuing Kida, right?" Mikado asked, winking an eye.

"Can I join you all?"

The four turn their heads and see Kida walking over to them and waving a hand.

"Kida?" Kasumi said as the superstar walks over to her and her friends.

"Hi Kasumi." Kida said, giving a small smile. "Thanks again…for saving me and help me reconcile with my parents."

Kasumi smiles back and nods her head. "You're welcome."

"So…" Kida puts his hands into his pockets, looking nervous. "Like I said, mind if I join you guys for a sleepover?"

Anri frowns as she sees Kasumi struggling to answer Kida's question. She said to her, "Kasumi, don't tell me you still don't like Kida after everything we have been through."

Kasumi lets out a sigh and lowers her head. "Kida…I'm sorry."

Kida gasps. "What? You mean you won't-"

"Oh no!" Kasumi quickly protested as she looks up at Kida. "I meant…I'm sorry for how I reacted on the night you reveal yourself to me."

Kida sighs in relief and chuckles as he scratches the back of his head. "No worries. Apology accepted."

"And you know…" Kasumi extends her hand. "I definitely would like to know more about you."

Kida couldn't be any more happier. He grins and takes Kasumi's hand. "Yes. So do I."

Mikado and Anri cheered by clapping their hands. "About time you two get together." Mikado said.

Meanwhile, Mika lowers her head sadly and turns around. But she stops when Kasumi calls her. "Mika-senpai!" She turns back to the four and sees Kasumi smiling at her. "Would you like to join us in the sleepover too?"

Mika looks surprised as she says that. "You…you really mean that?" She asked.

"Yes!" Kasumi said. "Because you are Anri's friend…which means you are my friend too." Mika's eyes are immediately filled with tears. She promptly wipes them away and bows to Kasumi and her friends. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Come on, let's not be late for school!" Mikado said to everyone before they all walk together down the pavement.

* * *

The next morning, as Celty and Shinra step into the carpark, the media immediately rush over and gather around them while flashing cameras at them.

"Is it true? Has Masaomi Kida announced he's quitting the entertainment business?"

"Is it because of his love for this girl named Kasumi Kinomoto?"

"Where is he now?"

"Guys, please-" Shinra tries to talk but Celty holds out her arm in front of him. She takes out her phone and types a message on it. After a while, she shows it to everyone and the media lean closer to the phone so that they can see her message.

"_**Yes. Masaomi Kida has officially quit the entertainment business. But this is his own personal decision. All his life, he has been a celebrity but he finally decides to quit so that he can finally live a normal life like every other teenager. And yes, he is in a relationship with Kasumi, the girl who rescued him in Hiroshima. As his parents, Shinra and I want what's best for him and we are glad he has taken this route and we will always be by his side, wishing him the best and continues to have a bright future."**_

After the media finished reading her message, Celty and Shinra walk through them and they head over to their car. After the two got in, Shinra places his hands on the steering wheel and turns to Celty. "So honey, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"

Celty types another message on her phone and shows it to him. "Anywhere darling."

Shinra smiles and nods his head. "I love you."

Celty nods her head in response before they drive their way off the building.

* * *

Later that night, her mother walks into the living room of Kasumi's apartment while holding a tray with cups of orange juice. In the living room, Kasumi, Kida, Mikado, Anri, Mika and another person all sat together watching a movie.

"Here you go kids!" Her mother said. Everyone turn to her and grab a cup each.

"Thanks Miss Kinomoto." Mikado thanked Kasumi's mother.

"You're welcome." Her mother said smiling before leaving the room with an empty tray.

"To us, Seiji." Mika said to the person sitting next to her while holding a cup of orange juice.

"To us." The person revealing to be Seiji replied, smiling back before the two cling their cups together and drink their juice.

"So when did you two get together?" Anri asked them. After taking sips, Mika and Seiji turn to him.

"Back in Hiroshima. Long story." Mika chuckled as Seiji wraps an arm around him.

"Congrats to you Mika and Seiji. Hope you two have a great relationship." Kida said to them.

"Thanks." Seiji said, nodding his head.

Kida then turns to Kasumi who is smiling at him. "Thank you for agreeing to buy medicine for my mother in our time of need." She said.

"You're welcome." Kida smirks. "_Coffee_…"

Everybody else present in the living room burst out laughing in response. "Very funny." Kasumi said.

"I love you Kasumi." Kida said to her, staring into her blue eyes.

"I love you too Kida." Kasumi replied back. The two then lean towards each other and they both engaged in a loving kiss.

**THE END**

**Sovereign: Wow, I finally finished writing my first Durarara fanfic! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted this story, especially SweetDreams12, Nitya Khetarpal, 33arseniccatnip, BlackHeart1723, Clusterchu, Pure Princess, alwaysblu and DoKuRiNAnimationQueen! I'm very happy to finally finish writing this story but also at the same time, find it sad. Still, it's good to have another completed story in my collection. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and my story til the end and until next time...read and review!**


End file.
